


Emperor

by starryknight5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Blood and Injury, Blushing Eren Yeager, Blushing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Childhood Friends, Demons, Dragon Eren Yeager, Drama & Romance, Emperor Levi, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will do my best to update, Jealous Erwin Smith, Kings & Queens, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oh My God, Plotty, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren Yeager, Smut, Swearing, Triggers, Violence, culture stuff, ereri, i promise it will get better, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknight5/pseuds/starryknight5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful Emperor and unmatched warrior, Levi Rivaille, is revered like a god. Feared and respected among the lands that are united under his power, his reign ensues years of peace until a powerful and gigantic demon unleashes havoc within his once tranquil kingdom, Kamar. Many soldiers perish in futile attempts to destroy the demon, and it is up to Levi to gather an elite squad of warriors to vanquish the threat. He says whoever is able to single-handedly kill the hellish beast, he will promise to grant any wish or desire they seek. It is when a handsome warrior arrives, his appearance rugged and fierce green eyes glowing that he introduces himself as prince of Shiganshina - Eren Yeager. </p><p>"Now, what do you wish Yeager? You are a man of royalty - do you desire my kingdom? My riches? Beautiful women?” The young man looked me straight in the eyes. I instantly felt my body grow hot under his heated gaze, his emerald eyes flashing with something unknown to me. His voice resonated throughout the grand hall. “You. I wish for your hand in marriage, your majesty.” The young man gazed at me like I was heaven on earth, laying his pride and innocence at my feet. And for some reason, Levi couldn’t find himself to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor meets his emerald-eyed Prince.
> 
> A jealous Erwin finds out about the arrangement, and searches for Levi. Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this is my second fan fiction and quite different from my first "The Nature of Inviting". With that being said, this is not slow-burn as the latter. BE WARNED. I was very overwhelmed when I wrote this chapter - and I hope you all don't kill me by the end of it. There is intense Eruri scene in this first chapter, and when I first wrote this I did not intend it to be a rape/non-con scene, but this can be interpreted differently. There is a TRIGGER WARNING. Levi's relationship with Erwin is very complex and something we will learn more about in future chapters.  
> If you do not wish to read this please wait for the next chapter ~ I promise things will get better after this. I am sure as hell I will make that up to y'all - I swear on my grave and all things fluffy OTP Ereri. 
> 
> P.S. Disrespectful comments are not allowed and will be deleted.

“Introduce our guest, Arlert.” I impassively intoned.  
  
The royal advisor was cloaked in white vestments and a green sash around his narrow waist, his blonde hair like a halo around his head. His arms were decorated with numerous golden bangles, one of them outstretched as he introduced the lean, half-naked brunette before me. He wore a blue sash about his waist, worn by weeks of travel. His tanned skin was a lovely shade of caramel and his hair was dark brown and slightly ruffled. There was a brass key that slightly glittered in the sunlight reflected through the stained glass windows. His magnificent, bare and muscled chest seemed to sparkle with a sheen of sweat. The handsome guest had a sheathed saber at his side, his hand lightly resting on the handle while the other arm hung relaxed at his side. His emerald eyes glittered in a primal way, carefully watching me as I sat on my throne.

“Emperor, I brought you the finest warrior from the lands - the Prince of Shiganshina. He says he can win the bet for you.”

My grey eyes narrowed at the blonde boy. “Finest warrior?” The blonde scholar quietly nodded, his arms now moving back to his center as he tightly clasped his hands like in prayer. His voice was clear and confident.

“Besides yourself, Emperor. I believe he has unique skills that you will find impressive.”

I passed my thumb over my chin in thought, eyeing the two young males before me. From what I heard from my attendant Petra and advisor Hange, both of them were close childhood friends and grew up in Shiganshina. When Armin first suggested that the prince would be an ideal candidate for slaying the beast, he didn’t fail to elaborate on his virtues or outstanding strength. But he did fail to elaborate on one thing.  
Armin’s friend was outright gorgeous. I was tempted to have the brunette’s nude body chiseled in flawless marble, every detail and curvature of his muscled physique replicated into the gleaming stone. I would place the sculpture in my private garden surrounded by the fragrance and beauty of exotic flowers and blooming trees. It would be a perfect place for this captivating nymph, his green eyes like iridescent gemstones as they settled on me.

I didn’t dare avert my gaze away as the young man bowed before me, offering up his sword with open palms. He bowed his head, strands of his brown hair falling past his forehead. I was tempted to touch the apparent soft, dark chocolate locks - my fingers snaking through his hair as I pulled his face closer to mine…

The young man’s voice nearly startled me out of my brief reverie, but soon my ears were entranced by his confident and extremely genuine tone. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush creep up the man’s neck into his glowing face.

“I offer you my weapon, great warrior. In my lands we speak of your legendary strength - power equal to that of a god. You inspired me to be the man I am today. Please listen to my proposal, your highness.”  
  
Interested, I gave a brief nod. I then crossed my knee over the other, easily adjusting into my throne. It definitely wasn’t the first time nor will be the last that I hear requests from a noble. Thankfully he didn’t seem too much like the greedy type…at least not yet. “Entertain me, warrior prince of Shiganshina.”

This seemed to delight the young man, his green eyes sparkling when he glanced up and met mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat at his radiant beauty.

“My name is Eren Yeager, prince and warrior of Shiganshina. I am here at your command to defeat the hellish monster that has inflicted havoc within your country.”

Ah, so this was the legendary prince Eren I have heard of - his familiar name mentioned by Armin and soldiers among the battalion. Apparently, his sister Mikasa was the newly elected Queen. I heard she had stunning beauty and looked very different from her brother - but she was completely devoted to him. Eren was already an established warrior and decided that Mikasa should be the heir to the crown - as his life was constantly at risk. Several assassination attempts were made on his young life over the past decade, obviously all failing. He felt he brought danger to the royal palace, so he decided to devote his time to training with the soldiers of his forces and going out on missions. The intense training in hand-to-hand combat, weapon usage, sword fighting and wrestling has definitely made him strong.

I eyed his lean physique and let out a sigh. “It is true that the devil’s spawn dwells in the outskirts of my kingdom towards the east. I have sent many soldiers, but to no avail. I therefore have been accumulating the best warriors to defeat the beast. Whoever succeeds will receive anything they desire. Now, what do you wish Yeager? You are a man of royalty - do you desire my kingdom? My riches? Beautiful women?” I smirked at this. I saw Armin glance at the brunette, his expression unreadable. Eren stepped forward. He shook his head at my words, his eyes glowing like of an animal. They were fierce and hungry.

“I do not desire the company of women, your crown or gold, your highness.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. This was unusual. Out of the elite group of warriors I hand-selected, they all wished for some type of material possession or provided land mass. I even mentioned my throne, and this man didn’t seem the slight bit interested compared to others when their jaw would drop in disbelief. Of course this was meant as a joke, if someone besides me would take my throne I would watch an assassination attempt unravel before my eyes and the person would be eliminated within an hour. It would be like nothing ever happened, and their body would vanish along with any evidence of their existence. It was an ancient and coveted custom in this land that a divine ruler would be elected by the heavens itself. Only one sovereign would rule the land of Kamar - a lush peninsula of exotic jungles, golden sand dunes, winding rivers and a vibrant culture. We were a kingdom of preserved customs and old world charm, but we possessed the modern and revolutionary infrastructure as the other neighboring kingdoms.

“Then what do you wish, young prince?” The young man looked me straight in the eyes. I instantly felt my body grow hot under his heated gaze, his emerald eyes flashing with something unknown to me. His voice resonated throughout the grand hall.

“You. I wish for your hand in marriage, your majesty.”

There was silence in the court room before I bursted out laughing. The scholar looked extremely uncomfortable as he lightly shuffled on his feet. Once I calmed down, my eyes met with Eren’s. He was livid. His face had brilliant glow with blush coloring his cheeks. I knew he was serious, as his lips were pressed in a firm line and his eyes didn’t falter from my face. He was waiting for an explanation.  
But before I could even open my mouth to speak, the prince opened his lips and the familiar confident voice poured out once again. I felt my heart pound in my chest. This man was fearless.

“My only desire is to be your equal. To have you as my own and for you to have me, your highness. I will worship you every day and night. I have sung praises to you since I was in my youth, and I will continue to do so until I die. Please accept my wish. It is my only desire.”

There was a brief silence. Armin still stood at Eren’s side, this time he was not longer shuffling nervously but stood straight as an arrow next to his friend. He was listless as he watched the scene unravel before him. He indeed looked a shade paler as he eyed both of us with wary, wide blue eyes.

I gave an exasperated sigh, my eyes briefly glancing at the nervous blonde before back at Eren. I was amazed that this brunette didn’t even tremble under my gaze. I spoke his name aloud in a commanding tone.

“Then answer me this, Eren.”

He shivered. I gave a sly smile. “If I told you that I do not accept your wish, what will you do?” The man took a slight inhale, his fists clenching at my serious remark. I presumed he knew I would ask this. Of course he would - what he was asking was bizarre. Rarely Kamar emperors would marry - this of course didn’t mean they would have lovers or a harem of their own if they so desired. But I didn’t want to deal with that nonsense of harems. That was an old way that I personally didn’t appreciate and fiercely rejected within my kingdom.

“I will still fight for you, Emperor Levi. But I will not stop until I can have you as my beloved. If I will not have you I prefer to have nothing in this world.”

There was silence. I pondered his unusual and very inconvenient request. Surely this would make things more delicate regarding the alliance between the Kamar and Shiganshina kingdoms. I wondered how the other leaders in the alliance would react as well. Once word of this proposal gets wind to the various lands, I knew it was going to turn into a raining political and social storm. The gossip and rumors would be appalling. But as this man gazed at me like I was heaven on earth, laying his pride and innocence at my feet, for some reason I couldn’t find myself to refuse.

“Fine, I will accept your request. I wish you luck, insolent brat. The gods know you will need plenty of it.”

The young man beamed, a wide grin spreading across his handsome face. His eyes flashing with ardent love and respect, and I nearly felt my heart jump out of his chest at his delighted expression. It looked like I just handed him the world, and I was ok with that.

Oh. This just got a lot more interesting.

__________________________________________________

 

Erwin stormed into my private study adjacent to my bed chamber, his icy blue glare meeting mine. I heard his pounding footsteps moments before he nearly crashed down my door, so I prepared myself for this meeting and his furious expression. I casually glanced up from my book, comfortably settled into a chair as I gave Erwin an irritated look. My silver eyes met his, his blue irises settling on me like a predator. His hand flew to the brass door knob and he slammed the door shut behind him. I was silent and composed as he furiously strode over to me, his breath coming out in pants as his hands tensed into fists. He must have been training on the battlements with the soldiers when he heard the news and rushed to find me. I knew Erwin would be the most displeased, and something inside of my gut turned uncomfortably. I knew this wasn’t going to go well.

He was dressed in a light white garment that hung loosely on his broad shoulders, his chest slick with sweat from training and presumably bolting like a mad dog to my room. He wore tan trousers with leather boots, the fabric perfectly clinging to his lean thighs. I glanced at the tightness in his lower torso that seemed to seep out from his attire before my eyes followed up his chest to his face.

His jaw was clenched. His voice sounded rigid. Wrecked. Hurt.

“You fucking bastard.”

I glared back at him, my expression neutral and disinterested. “You stole my line, eyebrows.”

I suddenly felt his rough hands on my shoulders, cornering me into the cushioned back of the armchair. My breath came out in a gasp as the sudden force, the book falling from my grasp and dropping to the floor with a dull thud.  
_Oh, fuck._ I knew my gut feeling was right. My instincts were always accurate and reliable like the north star at night, guiding me through the darkness of doubt. Yet, I knew I messed up this time when I didn’t get away from Erwin when I had the chance. And because of ignoring my instincts, I decided to follow through with my unforeseeable coarse of action and blindly accept the consequences.

Erwin ferociously fused his mouth to mine, his tongue hot and wet as it pried opened my lips and delved into my mouth. I felt the grip on my shoulders slightly relax, but still holding me in a secure confinement in the armchair. All of Erwin’s weight was holding me there, imprisoning me in his cage of strength.  
Yet he was not the only strong one here.  
I moved my hands to his forearms, tightly gripping around his muscled arms with my fingers. I was too agile for Erwin as I suddenly pulled my mouth from him, the moment of disconnection literally throwing him off as I shoved him back. He stumbled backwards as I deftly jumped to my feet with ease, bringing up my arms and clenching my hands into fists. “I don’t want to be devoured by a fucking wild animal.” 

I was ready to lay a punch on the man before he caught my arm within seconds as if he knew my actions in forethought. My eyes went wide. I knew in that instant I fell into his trap - I thought the emotions had taken the better of him, but in truth it was I who succumbed to the anger. He was the only man that was a worthy rival on the training field, accustomed to my moves and actions like a seasoned opponent and warrior. But he was more than that to me.

I respected and admired him for his brilliance in the field and in command. Our story goes far back when he rescued me from the streets, having escaped my royal lineage in my youth when my mother was murdered. She was the highest ranked mistress in the late Emperor’s harem. Apparently one of the other women got jealous and planned her murder. I was present in the room, hiding under the bed as the assassin sunk a blade into my mother’s chest. I watched as her blood spattered across the walls and pool around her lifeless body as she slumped to the floor. Her eyes were on me, wild and dark. Her lips whispered my name, a sad smile upon her face as her eyes faded with the last beats of her heart.

Since then Erwin helped hone my skills - and I excelled, surpassing even himself in due time. As my respect for him grew, so did my lust. I didn’t refuse his touch years ago when he cornered me in a secluded corridor near the battlements after a private training session, his hands lightly gripping onto my hips as he gently pressed his lips to mine. I easily fell under his control, my heart pulled by invisible strings as I succumbed to the growing thirst for his body and pleasure. Yet, that was all I felt…I never truly felt love. All of those feelings died with my mother. My birth father, the late Emperor, was cold and distant. He rarely met me face-to-face, my obvious presence causing him pain. It was not until he was on his death-bed that I finally looked at him for the first time in over a decade. He took off his ring and placed it in my hand. In his last breaths, he spoke to me. 

 _“You shall be the new Emperor. I knew it when Kuchel first held you in her arms that you would be the one to succeed the throne. I know I wasn’t a father to you - but I refuse to allow anyone else but you to rule Kamar. Be ruthless. Demand respect, not love. Become strong…to protect your kingdom. Your people. For your mother. Levi.”_  
  
So I did. I became ruthless - but respected. I brought peace to the kingdom. I did as the King asked. And among that, I did not demand love. Only lust.

My eyes blinked as Erwin pressed his mouth to my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

“Liar. You like it wild…and rough. You want to be devoured - just like the animal you are, Levi.” My limbs grew weak and willing as he snaked his hand up the back of my silk shirt while the other securely held me close to his body. I then felt his chapped lips run across my earlobe before he bit and tugged on it. I emitted a groan, causing Erwin to suddenly pull me along with him, my footsteps following him several paces when my balance suddenly swerved as he pushed me against the nearest wall.

“ _Fucking_ …” I began to curse, slightly wincing at the impact. I saw Erwin staring down at me, the unmistakable presence of sorrow in his glassy blue eyes.

“Levi. Why.” I swallowed, suddenly feeling my mouth go dry. Erwin looked completely devastated. Strands of blonde hair were scattered in his handsome face that resembled a herculean hero, his jawline perfectly sculpted and strong as he clenched it in frustration. Erwin’s breathing was coming out in slight rasps, a bead of sweat forming at his temple. His eyebrows were narrowed, his eyes searching my expression for something.

Anything.

But he wouldn't find it. Not anymore. I was able to find my voice, and it came out calm and collected. “Erwin, we broke up two months ago…”

“You fucking agreed to marry him!”

I felt a devious smile curl on my lips, Erwin’s eyes blown wide at my sudden change. “That spoiled prince is all talk - typical royalty.” Yet as I said those words they didn’t settle well in my stomach. They sounded wrong and untrue. They sounded forbidden to my own ears, and in that moment I felt something shift in my chest that was almost painful. I was distracted by this feeling, not noticing how Erwin was clearly fuming.

“You don’t get it, do you Levi…” Erwin said in a wrecked voice. I blinked up at him, my brows furrowed as he said my name.

“What the fuck Erw—-

He fused his mouth to mine in a feverish kiss, halting the words in my throat. He began to rutt against me, the familiar friction spurring arousals between the both of us. I gritted my teeth at the growing tightness in my pants as Erwin moved his lips from mine and began to kiss my neck, sucking at my delicate skin and running his teeth along the smooth surface. I felt my body tremble under his touch, my breath now coming out in shallow gasps. I have’t been intimate with anyone in my life besides Erwin, and having him pressing against my body after a 2-month absence of his heat and musky scent caused me to shiver in pleasure.

“You are still mine, Levi.”

“I am not yours, nor anyone’s.” I growled in immediate response. I heard Erwin darkly chuckle, his breath passing by my ear as he whispered to me.

“Your body says otherwise.”

I then felt myself being gruffly turned around and pressed up against the wall, my back exposed to him. Erwin completely eased his body over mine, his height and large muscular frame easily forming into the curvature of my spine in a tight hold. I felt his erection probe against my ass, my nails running down the wall as I sought for something to grab hold of. Nothing.  _Fuck…this is bad….fuck._

“You didn’t mind quick sex. I know you like it…right…here.”

He shifted his growing member into me, my own erection pressing harshly against the wall. My whole body ached, but my mind was racing with different thoughts. A voice was screaming in my head to get out of this situation, but I didn’t listen.  
I then felt my trousers being roughly pulled down, my heart stuttering inside of my chest. I began to break into a sweat. My cock was throbbing as I felt the familiar waves of heat crash into me, intense and overwhelming after months of absent pleasure. The heat extended out into my lower abdomen and between my thighs, causing my body to shake underneath Erwin. I heard the sound of a belt dropping to the floor and the shuffling of fabric. Soon enough, I felt something hot and throbbing press into my entrance and I groaned as I desperately arched into it, my ass sticking out more as Erwin entered into me. He let out a moan as he filled me up in the inside, my walls squeezing tight around his cock.

“You are mine. Levi.” He spoke, his voice wrecked as he began to violently pound into me. I clenched my hands into balled-up fists, my body pressed up into the wall and supported by Erwin in the back. I felt my legs shaking as he continued his rapid pace, relentlessly delving into me before pulling out and repeating the process. His hand grasped my hip, the other hand arching around my opposite hip to go between my heated thighs. It grasped my dripping cock, his thumb moving across the swelling surface and passing across the slick tip. He ran his teeth along my neck, biting into the sensitive skin above my collarbone. I cried out as I felt a wave of pleasure go through me, coursing through my erection and up my thighs and traveling to my spine. Suddenly, I felt the pleasure being replaced by a piercing pain. It was like a bolt of lightening struck me on the inside, the once pleasurable heat now a scorching fire that made me cry out in agony. “Hahhh! Sto…p!…Er…win!…ughhh!”

He pounded into me even more, increasing his pace and rubbing my erection out. I felt spots form in my eyes, tears falling from my dark lashes as I came, dripping wet in Erwin’s hand. He followed after me and I felt him shudder and moan against my back, his hand now relaxing around my hip and moving away from my inner thighs. I was pressed up against the wall, covered in sweat and cum as Erwin backed away.

“Levi?…oh, fuck…Levi…let’s wash up.”

I was breathing hoarsely against the wall - coated in a sticky, uncomfortable combination of sweat, tears and bodily fluids. My ass throbbed painfully, and just shifting my weight caused immense pain. I slowly turned my neck so that I was able to glance at him from the side of my eye. I saw Erwin staring at me, wide-eyed and horrified.

“Levi…” He sharply breathed. It almost sounded like he was begging, but it was pointless. With an unsteady step, I backed away from the wall. My muscles sharply protested at my slight movements, scorching and heated pain surrounding my insides. I glanced at the floor and saw drops of blood mixed with murky white fluid, a solitary trail now leading down my thigh. I frowned in disgust and pain as I pulled up my trousers and briefs, wincing at the rough fabric against my skin.

“I am washing up first. Alone. In the meantime you are cleaning _this_ up.” I began to walk away, but then I felt a excruciating spasm surge through me. I winced, slightly caught off balance and halting in my steps. My legs were quivering and felt heavy, but I kept myself upright. I will finally walk away from this on my own.

“Levi!” Erwin called out in a shaky tone as he reached for me. I smacked his hand away.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” He opened his mouth for an apology, but I shot him another dark glare as I gritted my teeth and stalked away to the bathroom, my muscles sharply twitching as I was shredded with pain on the inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.
> 
> Endless hugs for Levi. 
> 
> On to the next chapter...


	2. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's heart breaks. And he is furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN EREN! - GO FIND LEVI! GO! 
> 
> Shit. *clenches heart* So many feels. 
> 
> Hange is an awesome friend and a badass.

  
I shuffled into the bathroom, my face contorted with pain as I braced my hand against the wall to steady myself. I heard Erwin loudly swear several rooms over, his voice trailing from my study across the main lobby, into this corridor and ultimately reaching my ears. I clenched my teeth.  
_Fucking bastard. I will kill you after this._

This involved me beating him to a pulp on the battlements, the soldiers watching in dumfounded horror as I rapidly laid punches into his face and chest without mercy. It only happened once before several years ago - a similar situation such as this happening between us. I told a bruised and bloody Erwin that if this ever happened again, he would endure the same pain and humiliation. Only that he would be forever disregarded by me - I would no longer consider him as a partner. Our relationship would be strictly professional - as it should have been from the beginning. But you cannot change the past, and after that incident I never wanted to endure the pain of my shredded body or of laying punches on Erwin. I didn’t enjoy beating him shitless, my own knuckles bleeding from the impact of skin to hardened muscle, but it was necessary for him. It was a consequence that he accepted - because I never allowed myself to succumb in that way to anyone. Not unless I permitted it, and I didn't with him. I wished to be respected instead of loved. And without respect - love is futile anyway. It was fucking pointless.

As Erwin swore, I knew he was thinking exactly of what I was now. He was remembering the painful memories and he would surely regret his actions. For now, that was enough.

My breaths were coming out in stilted gasps, circles appearing before my eyes again as my vision blurred around the edges. My legs quivered as I now slumped against the wall, wondering why the bath tub was so goddamn far away when it reality it was a short distance of several feet. The private bathroom was small for an Emperor - I had another one that was larger on the other side of the courtyard for longer soaks and relaxation. This washroom was for necessity alone and for strict privacy. No attendant or person besides me would dare walk into here. I even cleaned it myself, along with my entire residence. Occasionally my attendant Petra would help wash my royal garments, replace my embroidered sheets and pillows with new covers, shake out the richly woven kilim rugs or anything else if I asked. Yet I would not ask for help in this situation - I wouldn’t dare ruin my pride before my close attendants such as Petra or even my royal advisor, Hange. Both of them figured out what happened the last time, and Hange knew Erwin for as long as I had. She was trained by my father’s late advisor to become my own, and despite my standoffish attitude and her outstanding craziness we became good friends.

I didn’t want Hange or Petra to see me like this, because this was far more worse than last time. I was on the verge of collapsing.

I tasted the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth. I sucked on my cracked lip, trying to stop the bleeding as I slowly shimmied out of my black trousers. Supported by the wall, my hands gripped the rough fabric as I slid it down past my thighs. I saw watery red residue smeared across my skin and I winced at the familiar stabbing pain. Every movement was meticulous as I tried to avoid as much pain as possible, but it was done in vain.

I noticed clear droplets appear on the tiled floor, my own dark brows furrowed in confusion. I then glanced up, catching myself in the mirror above the marble sink.

My pain-riddled face glared back at me through strands of black hair, my eyes rimmed with redness and tears. My lower lip was cracked, the blood now coagulating on the surface. I could still taste the metallic bitterness on my tongue which was also straining from Erwin’s teeth. My silk shirt was in array, red marks growing along the once flawless skin of my neck and collarbone. I knew they would be painful bruises by tomorrow - along with the rest of my body. This pain was only the beginning. At this rate I probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow from the soreness.

Cursing at my ragged form in the mirror, I squeezed my eyes shut and uncermoniosuly pulled off my filthy trousers and underwear. A ragged cry escaped my lips and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth again, my teeth instinctively biting into the fresh cut on my lips. Not only did this wound on my lip open but my torn insides jolted at the sudden, harsh movement. I felt my eyes swim, my body languidly quivering against the wall as I shrugged off my silk shirt.  
_Water…bath…need…water. Clean._ My inner voice spoke like a mantra. I slid against the wall to the tub, my hand shaking as my fingers reached for the porcelain knob on the wall to turn on the water. I grasped it like a lifeline, turning the knob to the left. There was the rushing sound of water coming through the pipes within the tiled walls, and sure enough warm water surged out through the faucet. The porcelain, claw-footed tub quickly filled within a few minutes and I watched the water rise to a derisible height with relief. I shut off the faucet and stared at the the steaming water. I didn’t bother to throw in any of the several fragrances or soaps that neatly lined a nearby shelf with towels. If I did, the added cleansers would make my insides sear with pain even more. Pain was inevitable, but this clean water would heal. It will eventually soothe my insides and draw away the sticky fluids that accumulated on my skin and inside of me.

Knowing that I had to make several uncomfortable movements in order to get into the bath, my mind whimpered like a helpless child inside of me. But I held the crying objections at bay, staring at the filled tub with determination. There was greater pain than this - the scars that decorated my naked form clearly stating that. _Just fucking do it, Levi. Now._ So I did. I pulled up my knee and stepped into the tub - the other leg following suit. My body cried in anguish with every movement, but what done it was squatting down in the water. There was no gentle way to do it. I held in a strangled cry as I slid down the porcelain surface, my body fully sinking into the warm water. Tears strained down my cheeks as I fiercely clenched the sides of the bathtub for support, my knuckles white with strain. My vision began to fade, the water swallowing me up to my chest as the pain overwhelmed me.

______________________________________

**_Eren’s POV, current time_ **

I was walking with Armin through the courtyard among the cobblestone walkways, fascinated by the magnificent beauty of the space. It was like a small piece of heaven fell into this land from the cloudy skies, establishing a paradise on earth. My eyes drunk in the assortment of white and soft pink roses, the plentiful varieties of orchids in bold, bright colors. I even found my own favorite purple irises among them- a native flower of my homeland. I was amazed that they grew in this garden, a small sense of pride forming in my chest. My people were known to adapt to various climates and conditions - the native flowers from my homeland of wild forests and mountains clearly exhibiting that resilience. There was a fountain that poured forth water - reflecting like flowing crystal in the sunlight. A matching stone bench, made from the same white stone of the fountain, was placed under the cool shade of a tree with blooming pink blossoms. I was tempted to walk over and pick the delicate petals when I abruptly ran into Armin’s back.

He halted in his footsteps, his body suddenly rigid like he was frozen in place. His lips were firmly pressed in a thin line, his face shaded with a strained expression.

“Armin? What the—-

My eyes followed his gaze and settled on a broad shouldered man walking down a pathway before us. His appearance was very muscular and serious - I knew he must have been a warrior of some type. He had golden hair similar to Armin’s, but it was cut short in a militaristic fashion unlike my friend’s which nearly reached to his delicate shoulders. 

My gut turned uneasily. Somehow I didn’t like this man. “Who is that? He looks pissed.” My eyes followed the stalking figure, his fists clenched and eyes glaring straight ahead as he walked away towards an archway supported by large stone columns. Armin spoke quietly.

“That is Commander Erwin Smith. He is in change of the Emperor’s battalions.” I raised my eyebrows, noticing the solemn expression on his face. Somehow I knew my friend had feelings for the intimidating Grecian hero that now vanished from the courtyard. Suddenly Armin’s eyes grew wide with realization

“The Emperor!” he grabbed my arm with his hand.

“Yes - that is who we are seeing. You promised to take me to him.” I answered, slightly confused. Armin pulled my arm, tugging me in the opposite direction in which we came. His voice was shaking, his eyes shining with a fearful light.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea anymore.”

“What the hell Armin, why not?” I shook my arm from him, being careful to not be too forceful. Armin’s grasp easily slipped from around my hand, his arms now going slack at his sides. He knew better that resisting me could only last so long. I was the most powerful warrior in Shiganshina - easily overtaking warriors like Erwin within minutes.

“You need to tell me what’s going on, Armin. How does this concern Emperor Levi?” I felt my heart rapidly beat in my chest as I spoke of his name, my memory quickly flitting to the handsome figure that confidently sat upon his throne. It was only hours ago when I met my idol for the first time, my eyes settling on the powerful ruler that was revered like a god among his people - including myself. His obsidian hair was shaved into an undercut, a jeweled crown circling his head. He wore a white linen [shendyt ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clothing_in_ancient_Egypt#Pharaohs)around his waist, a woven golden band adorning the pleated cloth like a belt as it rested below his navel. Black kohl outlined his eyes, accentuating the piercing silver irises. His muscular chest was perfectly chiseled - each muscle defined and jutting out from his relaxed form, traces of faint scars dancing across his skin with black henna makings. There was a crimson shawl wrapped around his defined shoulders, elaborately embroidered with intricate gold designs. His feet were graced in leather sandals, the thin straps trailing up his muscular calves. These were also the same sandals I wore as well as all soldiers - footwear for a warrior.

Armin slightly bit his lip, now wringing his hands. His golden bangles flashed in the sunlight that poured past the towering pillars of the [portico](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portico). I could hear the slight bubbling of the fountain from the courtyard and the occasional melodic calls of exotic birds. His silence and bothered appearance made me extremely restless. I wanted to shake Armin by the shoulders to speak until his voice came out in a whisper.

“There are rumors….that the commander and the Emperor were lovers.”

I let out a rough exhale, my body suddenly slumping with an invisible weight. I listened as Armin quickly continued in a quiet voice. “From what I heard the relationship recently ended - but seeing how the commander just left from…”

A sudden realization befell on me. I felt the uneasy feeling overwhelm me, and I knew I had to see the Emperor at once. My heart was beating in my chest. _I needed to get to him. I needed to see him…Levi_. I gripped Armin’s shoulders, his words cut off as I stared at him with pleading, crazed emerald eyes. Armin was glaring at me like he was seeing a ghost. He yelped. “Eren!”

“Tell me. Tell me where his room is.”

“Eren!” Armin cried, trying to shrug off my fingers that tightly held onto his bare arms. “You shouldn’t go!”

“Armin. _NOW_.” He stared at me for a minute, his eyes locking with mine. He let out a defeated sigh.

“The first corridor on the right. His room is the third door down. You won’t miss it.”

I immediately released my grasp from his shoulders at his words. “Thank you.”

“You are fucking insane, Eren. You have a death wish or something? Eren!” He called after me as my legs started moving in a fast pace, my sandaled feet pounding against the stony walkway. In several moments of briskly running, I found an elaborate archway to my right and turned into it. My burning feet halted on the spot. The archway opened to a wide corridor, the stone turning into shining white marble floors. Giant columns lined the grand hallway, supporting the arched ceilings. They were lined with alternating gold and turquoise tiles that sparked in the light, illuminating the hallway in shades of gold and blue. There were several smaller archways that led into spacious alcoves, filled with windows that overlooked the multiple gardens and the courtyard.

It was like a temple. So quiet and serene. I walked down the marble and stone corridor, eyeing the doors along my left until I came to an elaborate entrance. Armin was right. I would not miss this.

It was a giant 2-door entrance and looked like a portal into heaven…or maybe hell. I had yet to figure that out. The doors towered inches before the arched ceiling, the lacquered surface engraved with designs of fierce dragons baring their teeth. It was equipped with heavy bronze handles, easily twice the size of my already large hands.

Staring at the elaborate entrance, I wondered of this was truly a good idea. I took in a breath rapped my knuckles across the lacquered surface. My ears strained for any sounds of movement or a voice.

Nothing.

I knocked again, and as I waited I heard nothing once more. Silence. Anxiety gnawed at my stomach, and with a steadying breath I gripped the brass handle and felt the cold metal press into my skin as I opened the door. I was surprised that it wasn’t as difficult to open as I had expected, and I stepped inside of the room. My hand limply fell from the handle as I was overwhelmed by the sight. 

It was a grand foyer, the floors the same white marble as outside. There were serval large, wide steps that led down to the center of the room. It was like stepping into an oasis. Several large embroidered rugs decorated the ground, among them large plush cushions in a variety of rich, dark colors were arranged for the purpose of lounging and conversing. There was a low table with a jeweled glass lantern, a white porcelain teapot and matching cup along with a neat stack of books on the table. Large windows overlooked a small private courtyard, crimson and golden drapes pooling to the floor like silken puddles. There was a large golden harp in the corner. The room was lined with columns that replicated those outside, but on a smaller scale. The ceiling was also domed and was painted in glossy sapphire color, replicating the heavens with golden stars scattered across the surface. The stars resembled constellations of revered heroes battling monsters, swords and bows in hand.

This truly was a living room for a god.

“Emperor?” I called out, making my way down the wide steps and throughout the room. It was extremely silent and I could hear the echo of my feet throughout the room. I stilled my breath, my nerves and heart rate increasing as I feared I was too loud. I was in a sacred place - walking in the personal realm of a god. This was where he relaxed and slept, and here I was barging uninvited into his quarters. Perhaps Armin was right…as usual. This wasn’t a good idea, I was being rude and obtrusive. I felt a shamed blush creep up to my cheeks. He should be the one to invite me to his private chambers. I definitely wasn’t succeeding in the proper way of pursuing a love interest.

I walked to the end of the room, seeing an archway on my left and right. They each led down their own separate corridors, and I was about to turn my heel and leave the room, thinking that I would visit later until my sandaled feet halted. My eyes fell on something alarming on the floor near my position. Several drops of crimson fluid were a stark contrast against the white marble floor, marking the entrance of the right corridor.

Blood.

My heart felt like it was going to explode and I felt a cold-sweat form along the porous surface my body. My senses immediately intensified, my hand reaching for the fastened sheath at my side and curving around the hilt of my sword. There was a present threat in this private sanctuary of a god. I knew Levi was capable of dismantling any threat with ease, but I was still terrified for him. My eyes moved from the drops of blood to the corridor, adjusting to a light pouring out from a slightly open door. I quietly moved down the dimly lit corridor until I approached the ajar door, several more drops of blood at the border of the marble floor and the tiled interior of the room.

My right hand tightened around my saber, ready to extrude it with lightning speed as I gently pressed the fingertips of my left hand against the door. Warm vapors met my face, the source coming from the large bathtub at the end of the tiled washroom. Several drops of blood led up to the porcelain claw-footed tub, a figure unmoving and silent within its murky waters. Water tinted pink. With blood.

The floor was scattered with black trousers and a silk shirt. An arm was draped over the edge of the tub, droplets of water falling past his limp, delicate fingers and pooling onto the floor. His obsidian hair was matted to his forehead as his head lolled to the side along the curvature of the porcelain vessel.

My hand limply dropped from the hilt of my sword. I felt like my spirit just left me.

_Levi. No._

_Levi…_

_LEVI!_

I barged into the room towards the tub, my eyes falling with horror on his naked form. Levi’s arm was hooking him in place as his neck rolled back against the edge of the tub, allowing his unconscious state to stay afloat in the water. His eyes were no longer lined in kohl but were stained in dried tears. His swollen red lips were slightly parted, a bead of blood coagulating along the cracked surface of his lower lip. My eyes fell over the fresh marks along the cream colored skin of his neck and collarbone. The scratches and bite marks of teeth had begun the first stages of bruising. I also saw old scars trace along the curve of his muscled abdomen, jagged pink lines marking his arms, chest and right shoulder. His face was pale, nearly translucent.

A cry escaped my lips as I bent over the tub, my arms reaching for my beloved. My hero and god.

“Levi!” I felt the lukewarm bloody water soak into my skin as my fingers sought for him. _I needed to get him out of here. I needed to care for him. Protect. Heal._ Strands of black hair were matted to his head, dripping wet and mingled with with water and sweat. His eyes were still closed, dark lashes pressed along the hallow dark circles that surrounded his eyes. Shallow breaths escaped his cracked lips as I placed my hands on his cheeks. His skin was cold to the touch.   
“Levi! Can you hear me? Levi!”

I darted my eyes from him to around the room and spotted white towels folded on a nearby shelf with several jars and tins. I immediately sprung up and grabbed the whole stack, opening and placing several on the floor. I then turned back to Levi, my feet securely positioning on the tiled ground as I reached inside of the tub. My knees slightly bended with my back as I embraced Levi. I wrapped my left arm under Levi’s, his own arm now dangling across my neck instead of the tub. My right arm reached over and hooked under his knees. In a single huff, I pulled his dripping form from the water. His head lolled and hung to the side at the sudden movement.

I delicately knelt on the floor, my muscles flexing with strain under the added weight. He was easy to carry, but wasn’t as light as I expected. His densely muscled body and extremely lean figure surely contributed to the soaking figure in my arms.

I laid him on his side on the towels, following the curvature of his spin towards the fresh red droplets on the white cloth. A small stream of blood dripped down the firm curve of his buttocks. So this blood….this blood came from here. My mind flashed with the tall, intimidating blonde that exited the courtyard and with Armin’s words. Rage boiled within me - but even more than that, the feelings of sadness and pain overwhelmed my heart. Tears dripped down from my watering eyes.

_Levi…oh god….Levi…_

I quickly wrapped him in the towels, securely swaddling him like a child in soft, protective warmth. I then pulled him into my arms, my back resting against the wall as I held him in my embrace. I took a spare towel from the pile on the floor and dried the black strands of his hair, gently placing kisses into the soft raven locks. His head rested against my chest, his skin slightly warmer and faint color returning to his cheeks. His breathing was soft and slow.

I felt my heart cry out in agony, seeing him in this state. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a wave of fresh tears fall from my eyes. I buried my face in his dark hair as I held him close, praying that my body heat and mournful pleas would reach him. My body was trembling as I spoke in a broken voice.  
“I will always…be here for you. Make me into your shield…anything you want. Just…just let me…protect you. Levi…”

__________________________________

**_At the other side of the palace, current time_ **

Armin bursted into the room without introduction, interrupting the boisterous laughter that emitted from Hange and Petra. They were sitting at a table, comfortably lounging in their chairs when their eyes moved to Armin. He was panting by the doorway, a hand clenched to his chest as tried to control his breathing to speak. Hange and Petra immediately quieted and stood up in unison, alarmed at the sight.

Petra quickly strode over to Armin and gently held him by the shoulders. He trembled under her grip, her brows immediately furrowing with worry. Hange immediately noticed this change in Petra’s features. _This wasn’t good._

“Stand up straight, Armin. Breathe.” He took several large breaths, shaking his head at Petra’s gentle words.

“It’s…it's the Emperor!”

Hange’s features immediately darkened. Petra instinctively tightened her grip on Armin’s shoulders.

“Armin! What happened?” He took in a steadying breath before he spoke, his eyes wild.

“I saw Erwin leave his room. I was walking there with Eren and I told him about the rumors, saying that it was not a good idea to visit him now. But I wasn’t able to stop Eren- he…”

“Petra, bring the medical kit.” Hange spoke, cutting off Armin’s words. Her dark brown eyes were unseen as a shadow passed across her glasses and face. Petra released Armin and quickly nodded. She hurriedly rushed past the silent two figures and vanished into a small room near Hange.

“Armin…” Hange spoke. Her voice sounded eerie. Armin looked up from the floor, his eyes settling on her terrifying expression. A darkness seemed to surround her figure as she stood silently in the room. “Did you see Erwin?”

“No - not up at close. But…when he was walking away he looked very upset.”

“I understand.” she spoke quietly. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and Petra emerged from the spare room. She carried a small white kit in her gloved hands, the fingers securely wrapping around the metal handle. Her other hand rested on the sheathed sword at her side.

“Let’s go.” Hange murmured. The three then exited the room and broke into a rush down the corridors.

_______________________________

_**The Emperor's chambers, now** _

“Levi!” Petra called as Hange opened the door to the Emperor’s private quarters. The three filtered into the room, Hange stepping forward in quick strides. She instinctively knew where Levi would be, piecing together Armin’s story and past memories. Armin and Petra quickly followed behind her. They turned into a corridor at the end of the foyer.

Petra let out a gasp as she saw droplets of blood of the floor. They halted their footsteps, hearing someone crying from an open doorway. Light filtered through the open room and lit up the dim hallway, a mournful lament penetrating the silence. It was haunting and painful, making the group shiver. Armin immediately recognized the sound.

“Eren!” Armin shouted, bolting ahead of Hange and Petra and arriving at the open doorway to the washroom. Petra and Hange quickly joined him and stopped at the entrance with Armin, staring at the scene with horror.

Hange felt rage fill her heart. Her lips quivered at the sight as she held back a cry of anguish, her fists immediately clenching. Her heart let out a mournful sigh, combining to that of Eren’s gentle sobs.  
_Levi…_  
Eren was crying, his shoulders trembling with emotion. He was securely holding Levi in his arms like he would disappear, his large hands desperately grasping at the white towels that covered the king like a shroud. Levi's slender legs from his knees to his feet were only visible, peaking out from the wrapped towels, bent and hanging over Eren’s strong arm. His head was perfectly nestled into Eren’s shoulder, damp strands of raven black hair clinging to his forehead.

Hange’s eyes narrowed at the bloodstains on the floor, her eyes glancing over the white fabric of the towels as they clung to Levi’s damp body. Bright red spots collected past the base of Levi’s back, seeping out from the posterior curvature of his form.

Sensing a presence in the room, Eren glanced up at the three listless figures that stood in the entrance of the doorway. This time Hange gasped as her eyes locked with those of the young warrior who cradled the emperor in his bare arms. Eren’s face was stained with tears, his teeth clenched and baring like a wild beast. His nostrils flared and his green eyes fiercely glowed with an inner, ethereal light. Hange felt every fiber of her being shudder with fear. Eren’s eyes were not human. They were like a deadly predator that threatened anyone from drawing closer to his possession. For some reason, an image of a dragon appeared in her mind, the same image engraved on Levi’s royal doors. The beast lithely curled his body around his treasure, baring his terrifying, sharp teeth in a snarl. His piercing jeweled green eyes slitted in a menacing fashion as he eyed any unlucky intruders.

“I am going to kill that _animal_.” Eren seethed through clenched teeth, his voice rough and on the verge of breaking with fury as he possessively clutched Levi to his chest. It didn’t sound human, but Hange knew that Eren wasn’t the savage one here. Her glasses darkened. A somber voice echoed within her mind, her heart stinging with emotion.  _Erwin. You broke your promise._

“And I won’t stop you.” Hange replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was better than the last one but definitely more feels. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. Thank you everyone for the kudos!


	3. Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We journey into the world of Levi's inner subconscious. We also get perspective from the great Hange once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments and views! It really puts on smile on my heart. I love you all. Really. Just marry me. I am low maintenance, easy to please, and make a mean box of instant macaroni. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was a little more difficult to write than the previous ones, but I enjoyed writing it none the less. 
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr! Search starryknight5 at coherentmesswritings.tumblr.com. It is exactly what it sounds like.

**_Levi_ **

_“Levi….Levi….”_

I felt a gentle but secure embrace surround me with warmth. I leaned into the touch, imagining my mother’s arms as she lovingly held me to her chest on cold nights, rocking me to sleep under the moonlight. The secure touch eased me into a world of tranquility, my body comfortably resting against a plush surface. I was perfectly content in this place, my face nuzzling into the soft surroundings. _Yes, I wanted to stay here._ Spending my time in this unknown realm painted in calming shades of grey.

_“Levi…”_

My ears ached to the familiar, but muffled sound. It was not my mother’s but another person I have met before. My heart fluttered unexpectedly in my chest at the beakoning voice. I furrowed my brows, my mind racing as I tried to decipher the face. Yet the expense of energy was too great and I was exhausted, so I fluttered my eyes closed and drifted off into a world of shadows. As I slept, my ears still listened to the soothing voice that called after me - laced with emotion and longing.

_____________________________________

_**Hange** _

After Petra, Armin and myself found the couple on the floor we immediately went into action. Armin stood near the doorway, attempting to calm Eren through a soothing tone. He sounded like the angel who mediated with the devil on one's shoulder. Even for Eren this proved futile, a growl emitting from the back of his throat as Petra attempted to touch Levi. The petite attendant was fearless, her amber eyes connecting with Eren’s fierce green irises as she waited for the growl to fade from his throat. She didn’t falter in her actions, although I did see her turn a shade paler like Armin. With a heavy sigh she knelt down beside the prince. 

“Eren - please let us help. I brought some remedies to heal his wounds. He needs immediate medical attention. _Please_ , Eren.” Her last words nearly came out in a choking sob as she gazed at Eren with pleading eyes. His expression suddenly changed, her words an unbinding spell that separated beast from human. His jaw unclenched, his wild, shining eyes turned back to the usual green color. He blinked in astonishment to find Petra in close proximity to his face. Her lips trembled with her panicked voice. Eren quickly answered back in a broken reply. 

“Yes…I…yes. Please, hurry.” Eren’s demeanor seemed to completely change within those moments. Petra immediately went into action, placing the kit at her side on the tiled floor and unlocking the metal latches. She took out several contents such as ointment in a small jar, cotton swabs, and rolls of gauze and had them arranged and opened on the floor within seconds. Eren was watching this with pain on his face as he held Levi close to his chest. Petra then looked up as she finished removing the desired contents, her amber eyes reflecting Eren’s sorrow. She too, looked hurt. Her voice sounded equally torn as Eren’s when she spoke.

“You can hold me for him, but I need to remove the towels to apply…to apply the medication to his wounds.”

“Yes, of course.” Eren whispered without argument, and he and Petra established a small system on the bathroom floor. They both donned surgical gloves from the kit, and Eren would gingerly unveil the wounds as Petra would apply the specific ointments wherever necessary, coating Levi’s skin with the medication from a cotton swab or an applicator. Eren would help support Levi as Petra applied the rolls of white gauze to his neck and collarbone. As my eyes scanned the bruised skin and the swabs of blood that collected in a small pile on the floor, I felt the familiar rage boil in my stomach again - greater than a pit of hellfire. I would not allow Erwin to get close to Levi - not until Levi is ready. Not until he is fully healed and recovered in every sense of the word, and Levi could take all the goddamn time he needs. Hell can freeze over until I let that animal get near him. He promised to not hurt Levi in this way again. But this didn't even compare to last time...

I closed my eyes, the image of an ashen Levi dripping with blood-stained water reappearing in my vision once more.

I inhaled. I exhaled. 

_Breathe, Hange. Breathe. 1...2....3...._

I opened my eyes once more, realizing that I have been standing here too long and wringing my hands with worry. I turned to Armin who had exited the washroom, his back now slumped to the wall outside. I stepped out of the bathroom, figuring that Eren and Petra were handling the situation quite well. I glanced at the young blonde who bent his head, staring blankly at his sandaled feet.

“I have a job for you, Armin.” I softly spoke. His blue eyes darted up to me with hope.

“Yes, Hange. _Please_ \- I need to do something.”

I nodded, completely understanding his feelings. “Since Petra and Eren are occupied with caring for Levi, you can take over Petra’s duties in the meantime. Bring a basin of water to his chambers with a clean rag, change his sheets. Bring extra sheets. Clean clothes. Things like that.”

Armin quickly nodded, his back moving away from the wall and now standing straight. His voice came out in a relieved, calm breath.

“Yes. Of course.” I then quickly continued, my words sounded distant as I spoke.

“Armin…also…”

He knew immediately what the course of action would be. “If anyone asks, I will say that the Emperor is asleep. In the meantime I can privately notify Moblit that the Emperor would be unavailable for the next few days. In other words, Code Black.” I silently nodded my head at Armin’s accurate response. He then gave me a bow, nimbly turning on his heel to accomplish his tasks when I quickly called after him again. Eren’s friend halted in his steps and glanced over his shoulder. My voice was sharp as a blade, my glasses casting an ominous glow with light from the bathroom. 

“...Commander Erwin is prohibited from entering the chambers or the courtyard - or _anywhere near_ Levi or else I will castrate him myself. Make that clear to Moblit - he can send the message to him.”

Armin’s eyes went wide at my bitter words before he solemnly shook his head, turning around once more and quickly exiting the corridor. Code Black was a secret code among the king's personal attendants and royals guards, notifying that his highness needed strict privacy for personal reasons.Guards would be stationed near his chambers - roaming the perimeter and the courtyard, dressed in the attire of palace attendants as to not draw unwanted attention from the other workers, visiting nobility or civilians. No one was permitted, and all orders and details were relayed to the advisor in Levi’s absence. That is where I began my role. 

For extremely rare and desperate occasions such as these, I would take on the role of ad-hoc emperor. This only happened once before - the grim event occurring over three yeas ago. An assassination attempt failed on Levi - the dagger slicing through the pronounced muscles along his back. Levi was going over battle plans in the private war room, leaning over the large map-laden table with his bare ivory back exposed. There was only one guard stationed inside of the room - the solitary crack in the once thought flawless security. None of us would imagine that a guard, albeit a man from the Emperor’s own battalions, would even fathom to raise a weapon against his righteous king.

The man wasn’t able to deeply penetrate the blade into Levi’s skin - but it was deep enough to leave a jagged mark that diagonally stretched from his right shoulder to the center of his spine. It was Levi who ultimately killed him in the end - deftly reaching back his hand in a rapid movement and roughly cracking the man’s wrist bones from its attached ligaments. He was able to obtain the dagger and drive the blade into the man’s stomach. His eyes connected with the face of his assassin, recognizing it as one of his own soldiers that turned against him.

Hours later as the orange sun rose over the sparkling golden sands of Kamar, the body was swaying from a wooden post in the center of the battlements. The sign “TRAITOR” in the Kamarish language hung around his broken neck, dried blood congealed to his lips and the gaping wound in his abdomen. For the next several days Levi issued a Code Black - allowing himself quiet time to recover physically but mentally as well. The fact that he trained the soldiers on the battlement himself, including his assassin, caused him more excruciating pain than the wound along his bandaged back. The mark of betrayal would forever grace his skin as a grim reminder, further detaching himself from others and burying the little remains of his emotions deep inside his chest.

Through comprehensive private investigations, it was discovered that the soldier was drugged. The remnants of a powerful neurotoxin was found in his body after a complete autopsy. The poison was found from a rare plant located in the jungles of Kamar, the juices from the stem warping the mind of the unfortunate consumer and causing hallucinogenic effects. It was also devised that if the soldier truly wanted to cause fatal harm to the king, he could have drove the knife deeper into his skin or chose more vulnerable areas such as the base of his neck or his sides. His method of attack was slashing the blade across Levi’s back in a defensive swipe, most likely the poison’s hallucinogenic effects causing him to act in a delirious manner. It was concluded that the guard did not have intentions of killing the king - he was drugged on purpose by another source - whether anterior or interior in origin we did not know. A group of palace spies were selected to find some type of link to the perpetrator of the attempted assassination, but all trails ran cold and were fruitless. The soldier had a proper burial days later, Levi quietly attending the simple ceremony as he did for all burials for his men. He ended the Black Code the following morning.

I glanced back inside of the washroom and saw Petra remove a small jar of powerful pain killers in the white kit, a medication that I developed myself for Levi’s past battle wounds. They were elongated capsules and were unusually blue in color. When swallowed they would release powerful chemicals, the effective drug blocking pain receptors in the brain and quickly numbing any discomfort. This medication also had its source from a jungle plant, and I thought of the irony of it. The jungles of Kamar were deadly yet life-giving at the same time. One toxin nearly caused an assassination of the Emperor, whereas another would help heal him.

I watched as Petra handed Eren a single pill, placing it in the center of his palm.  
“Since Levi has endured enough pain, and we are not sure what he is feeling right now, I think he should take this first before we begin to treat his more sensitive areas. This will help numb the pain within minutes, and should help him rest.” Eren nodded, staring at the small blue pill in his hand like a rare animal species. Petra then continued, her voice sounding hesitant as she grasped her surgical gloves together.

“Ah…It needs to be swallowed. Maybe you can…help in that. Prince Eren.”

Without a second thought, Eren took the pill and popped it in his own mouth, the tablet resting on his tongue as he bent over and gently pulled down Levi’s chin. The Emperor’s swollen lips parted, exposing the pink entrance of his mouth. Eren gently brushed strands away from Levi’s forehead, his gemstone eyes sparkling as they fell on the unconscious face of his king. He fused his mouth with Levi’s, dropping the pill deep into his throat with the help of his tongue. I felt like I should have looked away with Petra, a startled gasp escaping past her lips as a vivid blush crept up her neck into her face.

Even though it was for a medical purpose, the kiss looked extremely intimate. It was like they were destined lovers.

While Petra quickly looked away, my eyes widened at the sight with interest as I leaned against the doorway. I could have sworn I saw something change over Levi. His sullen cheeks were no longer pale but gradually changed to a rosy color. The sunken grayness that surrounded his eyes vanished, replaced with the usual creme skin tone under his dark lashes. Even his lips looked less swollen. 

 _Remarkable_ …a voice in my head breathed in awe.

Eren pulled away, a string of saliva snapping itself like a transparent cord from his and Levi’s lips. His let out a sigh, gently brushing another stray strand of the raven hair from the king's forehead. His features were no longer ashen and strained but were completely relaxed, his face having a healthy glow. It looked like he was asleep and would wake up any minute - ready to beat all of our asses and yell at us to leave him alone.

“Wow - that medicine worked quicker then expected. Excellent.” Petra piped up, her voice a little too cheery as a blush remained on her cheeks. She then began to place all the medical supplies away into the case and snapped it shut with the metal clasps. I then heard someone open and close the door of the main lobby - familiar light footsteps pattering across the surface like a cat. I turned my eyes from the trio on the tiled floor to see Armin appear at the end of the corridor. He was carrying something in the crook of his arm, his bangles flashing with his movements as he lightly jogged to me. He then halted before me, his breath in slight gasps. I eyed the items that he carried. It was fresh clothing. Black briefs and cotton pajamas, embroidered with silver threading and dyed a dusky shade of grey.

“Moblit says not to worry. He was with Pixis, who placed two armored guards at the entrance and others are now throughout the corridor and courtyard incognito in servant attire. They also mentioned that…they don’t doubt you. Erwin will be sent on a training mission to the outer walls with a platoon of troops for the next month. Starting today.”

I nodded my head in approval. Moblit read my mind sometimes. He was a reliable assistant and definitely made my job less strenuous. Pixis was a brilliant man as well, and I was grateful that I had reliable comrades on my side - including the helpful Armin and Petra. I gave a sigh of relief.

“Good. Thank you Armin.”  
  
Armin then stepped into the washroom, handing Petra the soft grey pajamas and snug briefs. She gave a gentle smile in appreciation before she turned back to the prince. He was still holding Levi, completely engrossed in adjusting the white towel wrapped around his waist for coverage. She held up the fresh linen before him. He looked up, his face more relaxed that Levi had received proper medical treatment.

“Help me with this, Eren.”

They both cleaned Levi with damp cloths lightly coated with a gentle, non-irritating fragrance. They then patted him dry and clothed him in his briefs and the clean linen pants. They delicately pulled on his matching long-sleeved button up, not bothering to close the silver snaps and deciding to leave his chest exposed. This would allow for ease in changing the bandages along his shoulder and neck, or wiping the sweat that would condense on his skin once the medication wore off. Once Levi was properly dressed, Eren easily picked up the Emperor in his arms like he weighed nothing more than a child, and in a single steady movement he rose to his feet. His tired knees cracked in the process from staying on the floor for an extended time, his muscles aching from the strained positions of supporting Levi. My heart erupted with appreciation as I saw Eren protectively cradle Levi, his eyes not once leaving his face. I knew Eren was the one who saved Levi's life. If it were not for his instincts my cherished friend could have suffered even more blood loss from his wounds. The brunette prince held him securely to his chest, his muscled arms carrying him like his beloved, rescued princess.

Out of all the people in this world, I was grateful for this green-eyed, gentle beast. I would not allow Levi to have anything less than this man, and I knew that Eren would heal more than the wounds that decorated the Emperor's skin. 

The five of us left the bathroom in a procession. I leaded it, guiding Eren who carried Levi’s limp body to his private chambers. Petra and Armin followed behind the prince in silence.

____________________________

**_Levi_ **

_Levi….._

I peeled open my eyes at the mention of my name and stared at the massive dragon before me. Swirling plumes of smoke escaped from his flaring, scaled nostrils that were larger than my outstretched hands. His brilliant, primal gemstone eyes slitted in my presence. They were a deep emerald color - deeper than the sea and just as vibrant, swimming with ancient life and mystery. I saw my own reflection staring back through the iridescent orbs, large enough to hold the gaze of the entire heavens. He slowly closed his double eyelids, the movement very reptilian in itself before they peeled open again in patient expectation. He was waiting for me to speak, his massive body crouched down before me. His tail, lined with small jagged spikes down the center trailed to a large spear at the tip, curled around his haunches like an outstretched serpent. They very end of his tail was twitching slightly like a curious animal ready to play.

It was only several short minutes ago that I awoke to find this vibrant beast by my side. In this unknown world of grey, I was happen to see something so magnificently colored and shining like the sun itself. I was not the slightest bit alarmed as the giant settled closely by my side as if it were a loyal dog than a legendary beast. The dragon’s entire body was covered in shining earthy green tones that resembled the forest floor. Surely one of its purposes was for camouflage, but the glittering scales tinted mossy green with specks of tree-bark brown made him beautiful, along with earthy hues of orange and gold made every lithe move mesmerizing. He was an ancient beast - ancient as the forests he resembled. I appreciatively glanced over his shining scales before I focused my gaze on his once more. I swallowed, my throat tight and aching from dryness. It came out in a soft mumble.

“What is it, beast?” My body was naked as I laid on my side upon the soft, grey earth. It was oddly comfortable and warm on this ground, the surface feeling like a firm pillow.

We were both alone in a place I affectionately called the shadowlands, a world cloaked in numbness and hues of gray. There was complete silence - not even the rising silver mists or fog made a sound. I had no idea where the source of moisture came from since there were no visible signs of a sky - but here I was breathing and living within a temperate, controlled climate. It was very strange and ethereal, but I didn’t ponder it too much. I was comfortable here and my body refused to move.

The dragon crouched down further to me, his nostrils flaring only inches from my face. I could feel the strong huffs of air that rushed over my body in soothing currents. His eyes slowly opening and closing, like he was drowsy and beginning to fall asleep. Even for a beast I found it to be quite endearing. Almost…strangely human-like as well. I slightly curled my lips in amusement at the thought. The dragon seemed to immediately notice a change in my expression. I clearly noticed this as well, as my reflection smirked back at me in his emerald orbs. A sound then rumbled from the dragon’s belly - his jaws not even opening as the deep voice echoed throughout the misty surroundings.

_“Emperor Levi…you must awaken.”_

I stared at the beast, the slight smirk still reflected in his eyes. “I don’t want to. I am comfortable here…besides, my body refuses to move. I have already tried.”

The nostrils flared in a loud, impatient snort. Small wisps of smoke escaping with the movement. A growl emerged from the dragon's throat, rolling through the ground and air like thunder. His voice was deep and strong, resonating within my body. It gave me energy. My eyes widened as he spoke.

_“Levi! You must arise - arise, reincarnation of Gilgamesh!”_

I felt energy surge through my bones at his words. Invisible forces pulling and beckoning my body to move and awaken. Slowly but surely, my limp body began to twitch - starting at the very tips of my fingers and spreading to my palms - down my arms and to my shoulders. Splitting between my shoulder blades and reverberating down my spine. In languid movements, my pale body began to prop itself up on its elbows like a reanimated corpse awakening from the dead. With a gasp, I felt a surge of energy travel up from my tailbone to the base of my cranium, the hot sensation causing me to straighten my sagging neck. I then felt the numbness leave my head, and sure enough my lower body followed suit. I was now able to shift my legs and curl my toes. The beast let out a puff in satisfaction, the plumes wrapping around my writhing body in smoke-like tendrils. His voice sounded like a proud mother watching her young walk for the first time.

_“Good, little Emperor.”_

I darted a steely, deadpan expression his way as I was adjusting to the once-absent feelings in my legs. The dragon emitted a guttural, jagged growl. My eyes watched in disbelief as I heard the dragon chuckle.

 _“You are finally awaking, Levi. I am glad.”_ His orbs slowly blinked in appreciation. They gazed at me with an infinite, overflowing tenderness that struck me to the core of my chest. I felt the familiar feeling once more, my heart aching and pulling towards an unknowing force. It terrified me. I clenched my hand to my chest, feeling the pounding beats against my outstretched palm. My heart felt like a frantic trapped animal in a cage - the key to his escape just slightly out of reach. It grew fiercer - wild. Beating and rocking itself within its tight chains in vain attempts for possible liberation. Hope. 

“What…what is…!” I gasped. There was another jolt in my chest, heavy and painful. I slumped back on the ground. My whole body was shaking, my fists firmly clenched and pressed into the soot-colored earth. I clenched my teeth. Then a voice filled the gray void. It sunk into my ears and head, overwhelmed with grief and passion. My eyes went wide in disbelief at the familiar tone - now cracked with agony.

_“Levi! Levi! LEVI!”_

My head jolted up with the sudden pang in my heart, pulling me toward the desperate cry. I felt my breaths come in ragged gasps as I swiveled my eyes around the now empty landscape. The dragon was no longer there - but in his place stood a figure cloaked in mist. I stared at this ethereal being - figuring it was some type of ghost or spirit that roamed the shadowlands, mimicking cries of loved ones.

 _“Levi…oh god….Levi…”_ the voice broke before me from the standing figure. I stared in aghast as the mist cleared from the being. It was no ghost nor spirit of this world. It perhaps was a projection of my imagination - but he was so real. So close. His deep emerald eyes gazed down at me, a swimming green ocean of pain. Tears fell from his gemstone orbs and dripped past his cheek. The small droplets of liquid flashed like diamonds before they fell to the gray ground, immediately dissolving into the earth.

“Eren.” I breathed.

At my voice, the young man collapsed on his knees before me. Fresh tears flowed out of the handsome man’s eyes. His words were laced with the utmost passionate conviction that I felt my body shiver. If he was determined to move the mountains with his bare hands or walk on water, I knew he would. His voice resonated within my bones. _“I will always…be here for you. Make me into your shield…anything you want. Just…just let me…protect you. Levi…”_

I swallowed, my words feeling heavy on my tongue as I gently spoke his name once more. “Eren…”

The brunette prince reached for my hands, the warmth of his touch immediately enveloping mine. His watery emerald eyes then locked onto mine, his voice a pleading prayer to the heavens.

_“My Emperor. Awaken. I beg of you.”_

“Yes, Eren.” I breathed. “Anything…anything as long as you don’t cry like this.” I then saw Eren reach one of his trembling hands for my face. His touch instantly calmed once his thumb grazed past my lips, sighs escaping past both of our mouths as he gently caressed my cheek, his fingertips feeling like the softest silk across my skin. I leaned into the touch - yearning for the connection of my skin to deepen with his. Sure enough my desires were granted. I felt two hands surround each side of my face, gently pulling me closer to him. My forehead touched his and I felt a surge of elation wash over my body in giant waves. I was filled with happiness at this warmth and intimacy.

 _“Levi…”_ He breathed, my name an utterance of devout worship on his soft pink lips. His expression softened on his tanned skin, his emerald eyes flashing with light before dark lashes fluttered close.

His lips pressed to mine, perfectly fusing together in a kiss.

The world around me broke away. The grayness faded, the mists lifting and revealing a new world. I felt my body become reborn as my lips hung from his with fervent insistence. I claimed his mouth with mine, my tongue winding around his with hunger. He was the life-giving water that I sought after, my whole existence spent in searching for this invigorating source. This was what paradise tasted like. Felt like. It was only by these sacred lips that I can finally live.

My heart was created anew from this man - the once inescapable cage broken in shambles and the heavy chains crushed underfoot - destroyed by a powerful beast.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> Exactly how I feel like when I start writing fluff. Sparkles. Sparkles everywhere. For everyone. *annoyingly brushes off and shakes out glitter from clothes* Told you I would bring back the (much needed) Ereri fluff. There is an endless supply for our Emperor and his Prince.
> 
> Oooh...and am I sensing some plot? *waggles eyebrows* 
> 
> Thank you for your comments. Feedback keeps us writers alive- including constructive criticism. Any response is welcomed, as long as its respectful. Peace.


	4. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the first Kamar ruler Gilgamesh and his first encounter with his loyal companion. 
> 
> More feels. Prepare for the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments - I appreciate it in more than words can say. 
> 
> I also apologize for the occasional minor spelling/grammar errors. I am currently searching for a beta to help provide input but in the meantime just yell at me to make corrections when necessary. Sometimes I write/edit these with only a few hours of sleep so bear with me. 
> 
> Along that note, for the past two weeks I been having extreme writer's block with "The Nature of Inviting". Please bear with me on that as well. I promise to start on the story asap once inspiration strikes and my damn exam week ends. 
> 
> Anywhooooo.....I really liked writing this one. It is also very important to the plot. I hope you enjoy it :)

_**Hange** _

I was exhausted after dealing with mountains of paperwork all day, my mouth letting out a large yawn as I felt the muscles in my jaw release with the effort. I knew when Levi would wake up he would immediately surround himself with work - and I wanted to decrease as much of that as possible.

_Levi..._

I missed his sliver eyes and sarcastic tone, and it has already been three days with the Emperor still asleep within the heavily guarded chambers. The palace went on as usual, but under the surface there was anxiety. Worry. Concern for our beloved king. In my rare spare time I wandered throughout Levi’s study, sometimes checking on Eren in the adjacent room as he watched over the resting king. I wanted to leave him some privacy, so I would spend my time here in this impressive study and glance over the large collection of various books.

Yet I was looking for a particular one, and I knew Levi would have it.

Scanning the bookshelves my eyes fell on the desired manuscript. It was a old, leather bound book. Combinations of runes and hieroglyphics decorated the spine as I delicately removed it from the shelf like a treasure.

_Yes, this was it!_

I opened the book and carefully flipped through the pages with my fingers, the very texture delicate and thin like a leaf. My eyes drunk in the information with excitement.

This was the legend of the Kamar Emperors along with ancient tales, rituals, and beliefs. Levi’s door was decorated in the sacred tale itself that all Kamar people knew by heart, as well as frescoes and stone carvings throughout the palace’s residence. Even in the center of the royal city there was a beautiful plaza with a giant fountain in the center. The fountain was dedicated to the first Emperor - the legendary Gilgamesh. His marble body was clothed in royal armor as he was carved into a battle pose, his sword raised to the sky. Etched into the stone base of the fountain was the ballad of the Emperor’s Grief, his fury unleashed as he killed enemies from warring tribes with practiced and unbridled ease. Such ruthlessness was not unusual from the powerful king, but his outward expression of grief that clearly imprinted on the glorified man’s face startled others. It was written in the old poem that he would plow into crowds of armored enemies, blades and arrowheads piercing through his chainmail as he cried out in anguish. Yet his cries stemmed from another pain than the sharpened edges that tore into his skin. It was a lament for the death of his companion - a cherished man that recently died from an unknown illnesses.

Ancient texts speak of the king’s companion with affectionate praises and songs. Once he was introduced as an ally and fellow companion of the emperor, the people were overjoyed by the man’s friendly aura. He was greatly loved and revered in the kingdom, and he was known for his powerful strength, a legendary warrior, and the only man who could defeat the Emperor in a wrestling match. Tales also speak of the man possessing powerful magical abilities that have somehow been poorly recorded. Texts that mentioned his abilities were destroyed by fire, water damage or corrosion.

As my hands gingerly held the leather cover, my eyes fell on the familiar name that was glorified in countless ballads. I remembered my own mother telling me bed time stories, her gentle voice carrying me away to an ancient world filled with magic and intrigue.

The companion was named Enkidu. 

_________________________

_In a time where the kingdom of Kamar was just beginning..._

He was found by the Emperor and his guards on a hunting mission through the small jungle.

It was a dense patch of forest and an oasis within the rolling desert sands outside of the kingdom's perimeter, a perfect place to hunt for wholesome sustenance. Hearing the primal sounds of a predator attempting to kill its prey, they royal hunting party carefully crept through the forest until they came across a massive lion and a human, both snarling at each other as they stalked around a clearing. The wild man bared his teeth at the golden haired beast, frighteningly exhibiting sharpened fangs and glowing, menacing eyes. He was naked except for a loincloth and his brown hair was knotted with some leaves and twigs. His body was completely muscle, his skin darkly tanned by the desert sun. When crouched on all fours he resembled a lion himself, his bushy mane and tanned body creating a striking, and almost grotesque resemblance to the large cat. 

Emperor Gilgamesh and his hunting party were stunned at the circling beasts as they watched from afar, shielded by the jungle foliage. The man had suffered a wound to his thigh, the deep gash bleeding crimson streaks down his leg as he flexed his muscles in a crouch. On the other hand, the lion seemed to struggle as well. It looked exhausted as it watched the human with distaste, unsatisfied that it could not easily taken down its prey while being ferociously kicked and pounded with powerful limbs. 

The lion bared his teeth and let out a deafening roar. The man paused his circling and glared at the beast, his body crouching further to the ground. His teeth were exposed and a deep guttural growl escaped from his throat. It sounded primal and threatening, the sound completely unnatural for a human but also terrifying. His eyes were now a luminous green - lightened from within by some type of magical source. The lion lunged at him and the man collided with the massive animal. They rolled across the jungle floor - a series of harsh snarls and thunderous roaring as they fought against each other.

The Emperor watched in amazement and horror. He had never seen such a human challenge a lion, even wrestle with it. He was certain he was witnessing a man being killed. He flinched in anger as guards held him at bay and created a protective barrier around him. He lighted his hand on the bow strapped to his back, ready to shoot the lion from afar when his eyes suddenly went wide. He heard several guards gasp in disbelief as the lion was suddenly thrown off the man by sheer force. It fell to the ground, snarling and glaring at the human who limply rose to his feet. His skin tone was no longer a dark caramel color but glittered with green scales and blood. His muscled body flexed as he let out a powerful roar - one that shook the entire forest floor and caused nearby animals to shoot out of the trees and scatter from their hiding places within the bushes in fear.

Once the man crouched back on the ground, the lion let out a small, pitiful snarl of defeat. It slowly rose in injured movements and quietly slipped away into the jungle overgrowth. Once it was completely out of sight, the man collapsed to the ground.

In seconds the Emperor barged past his guards and was now weaving his way through the trees, slicing through the vines with his scimitar that tugged at his clothes in an effort to reach the man. He heard his guards shout after him, clambering through the jungle overgrowth to follow their king. Gilgamesh finally reached the small clearing and stood several feet away from the human that defeated a lion. Well, somewhat of a human. His green scaled body was now vanishing into the tanned complexion - his scratches and bleeding wounds now more prominent as crimson blood glistened across his skin.

“Emperor! Do not touch him, we beg of you - he is dangerous!” shouted one of the guards as they began to filter into the clearing. The Emperor let out an irritated huff. He was the Emperor of Kamar - the first king throughout the entire lands to unite the desert nomadic tribes under his power. He battled powerful opponents and war lords who afterwards bowed before him in harrowing defeat. Besides, this man was defenseless and bleeding out. He was harmless.

He reached out to touch the slumped shoulder of the man. His face was pressed into the jungle floor, his eyes squeezed shut as his chest rapidly rose and fell in a frantic fashion. Strained breaths escaped past his chapped lips. The legendary king touched the vanishing green scales along the man’s shoulder.  
In an instant, the wild man’s eyes peeled open and he lunged at the king. They rolled across the ground, fiercely wrestling each other in a tangle of limbs and attempted punches. In several strenuous moments the Emperor found himself pinned down by powerful arms, his breathing now in rushed gasps and grunts. The man was straddled over him, his chest heaving with exertion as blood dripped from his wounds onto the royal clothing.

“EMPEROR!” cried his guards, their voices heightened by rage and bloodlust at the sight of their threatened king .

“DO NOT TOUCH HIM!” Gilgamesh shouted.

There was silence in jungle clearing besides the strained pants from the man. His eyes were still glowing as they focused on the king, his whole body trembling with exhaustion and pain.

“I am not here to harm you, human.” The king answered. He knew this was some type of human being with mystical powers. Powers that would benefit his kingdom. “Come with me to my kingdom of Kamar. We will tend your wounds and you can do whatever you please. All I ask is for you…to be my ally.”

There was continued silence and Gilgamesh wondered if this man had any humanoid intelligence such as speaking and understanding language. Perhaps he spoke in a different tongue, his tall, muscular frame, tanned skin and brown hair unusual in this region. Or maybe he could only understand the language of beasts in snarls and bared teeth. Gilgamesh was caught by surprise once more when the man spoke in the human tongue, his voice equally threatening as his looming figure.

“I bow to no king.”

“I am not asking you to bow to me. I am asking you to be an ally - and it seems you already have since you have not ripped out my throat. Not yet, at least.”

The wild man slowly lifted his eyes around the clearing, seeing the guards baring their own teeth and nostrils flaring as they held their weapons - tensed and ready to collectively attack when commanded. The man raised his bushy eyebrows.

“You carry loyal company.”

The king snorted. “Unfortunately.” At the king’s humorous sound, the wild man flitted his gaze back onto the sprawled figure beneath him. He saw the man’s eyes grow wide. He had dark obsidian hair and a cleanly shaved face. His skin was lightly tanned by the sun. As he firmly pressed his hands into the king’s clothing he could feel the ripple of muscles underneath his scratched palms. But what truly amazed the wild man was the king’s remarkable silver glare - sharp and beautiful like a deadly blade, fashioned by fiery bellows and sparkling with the light.

The king stared up at the changed eyes of the wild man as they turned back to him. They were no longer primal and glowing but were like brilliant emeralds. The deep green irises were radiant and entrancing, and in that moment he wanted to be friends with this man. There was something in his gaze that made his heart tremble with elation. It was like discovering an ancient treasure, unearthing the beautiful riches and crying in joy as your dreams were now brought to a beautiful reality. You no longer cared about anything in the world - but basked in the happiness like your entire being craved for this very moment. He swore by the gods that he was destined to meet this man.

“What is your name, beast man?”

The man blinked, startled by the gentle voice that flowed from the king’s lips. It sounded extremely calming. His muscles relaxed at the words, his hands no longer digging into the clothing.

“I am Enkidu.”

The king was startled by the soft, almost shy voice that echoed from the wild man’s chapped lips. His features softened and he managed an assuring smile.

“I am honored to meet you, Enkidu. My name is Gilgamesh.”

The wild man felt something jolt in his chest. He gasped, feeling something pull at his heart towards this kind king. His hands immediately unclenched and fell away from Gilgamesh’s strong chest. He saw his own blood stain the pristine white clothing and he felt extremely ashamed. Spots appeared for his eyes and his skin was searing hot with pain. Extreme, piercing pain.

“Enkidu?” The king called out in a concerned tone, seeing the man waver above him as he released his grip.

Enkidu felt……faint. In that moment he felt something tug at his heart once more, his vision of the king and his furrowed brows fading to black.

With horror, Gilgamesh saw the man’s emerald eyes roll to the back of his head and his limp body slide off his and slump to the ground. He bolted up from the earth, his legs rapidly hoisting himself up into a kneeling position over the nearly naked man. His eyes trailed from the puddles of blood that decorated the mossy ground to the gaping wound on Enkidu’s thigh. He was certain the gash must have been from the claws of the lion he challenged. His memory flashed with the man’s bared white fangs, but as he quickly glanced from Enkidu’s closed eyelids to his slightly parted lips there were no such sharpened teeth to be found.

With his own teeth, the Emperor tore off long strips from his cotton shendyt. His guards watched in awe as their worshipped king used his own royal garb to wrap the wounds of a man who attempted to kill him. Within moments of their encounter they turned from enemies to allies, and they were amazed at how quickly their king moved from tending the man’s wounds to now lifting him in his arms. He carried the wild man in his strong embrace like a child.

Gilgamesh was surprised at how light the man was, causing him little physical exertion to cradle him in his arms. But as he scanned over the tanned, lean body he was also extremely thin. He felt his chest suddenly clench painfully. He was probably starving. His weakened body would not hold up for too long under these straining conditions.

“We are leaving immediately.” Gilgamesh spoke, his voice cutting through the silence in the jungle clearing.

“YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!” the guards immediately answered in unison. Gilgamesh turned to one of the guards who immediately straightened his back like a rod and saluted under his king’s intense gaze.

“Run ahead and meet with the second hunting company on the edge of the jungle. They should be waiting for us. Do you know the way, soldier?”

“Yes, Emperor!”

His silver eyes narrowed dangerously. The wild man and the lion were no longer the present threat in the jungle. “I expect a healer and the encampment to be prepared for surgery. I also want an immediate transport back to the kingdom.”

“Yes, Emperor!”

“If Enkidu dies I will kill each of you, one by one. I will start with you first, Gamal. May the gods have mercy and grant you speed.”

The guard shuddered at his king spoke his name. He nodded, his voice slightly louder and cracking as he agreed to his king’s command for the third time. “Yes, Emperor!” He then vanished from the jungle’s clearing without hesitation, his limbs flying with invisible wings as he tore through the swinging vines with unrelenting speed.

__________________

Enkidu awoke from his slumber, slightly groaning from the aching pain he felt over his body. He had never slept so well before and was unusually pleased at the deep rest it brought him. It was so quiet…no calling birds…no buzzing or biting insects…

His eyes peeled open. He saw white. A white sky.

His brows furrowed. _Am I...dead?_

“So you decided to wake up, beast man.”

The familiar voice caused his heart to cry out in happiness. _Gilgamesh_. He turned his eyes from the ceiling to the man sitting in a chair by his bedside. Sure enough it was Gilgamesh, but he looked different than last time. His silver eyes were decorated with dark kohl, a diadem of golden olive leaves around his raven black hair. He was dressed in a white shendyt that went past his knees and his shoulders were cloaked in a crimson garb. His strong chest was bare and was outlined in muscular ridges from underneath the cloak. He was extremely handsome.

_He must be a god._

Embarrassed at the thought while he intently stared at the king, Enkidu's emerald eyes dashed away to wander around the room. It was strange to him. He knew he was in human civilization, but he never seen an elaborate shelter like this. The man wondered if all dwellings were extravagant like this - large pillars that towered like trees and a marble ground covered in ornate rugs.

“Enkidu - can you hear me?”

He nodded, iridescent eyes turning back from the windows that revealed a lush garden to the seated Emperor. He was perfectly relaxed in the chair, a leg crossed over the other as he leaned back into the cushioned seat with his muscular forearms crossed. He saw golden cuffs adorned on each of the king's wrists.  

“You are here in my palace. Your wounds are fully tended to and you will be provided nourishment and necessary attention from the palace healers. I am certain that your life is no longer in danger and that you will make a swift recovery, my friend.”

_My friend..._

Those words echoed though the wild man's mind. He never had a friend before or any type of companion. He spent the entirety of his life alone and avoiding human contact. Enkidu couldn't even understand what made him so different from the animals in the jungle - his body and mind more advanced than theirs. For years he traveled throughout the deserts and remained in the scattered oasis along the way, journeying away from them when the familiar surroundings became too small and confining for him. He never felt like he belonged anywhere - not even knowing his origins or how he came into existence. On more than one occasion he was caught like a wild animal by nomadic tribes, their eyes alight with fear and disgust at his presence. But here he was, caught by this Emperor and now within the elaborate white walls of his palace. Not once was he threatened by the ruler, berated or called an outcast. He was not chained or stabbed with sharpened edges. This man was different than all the other humans he encountered, and he was grateful for the kindness. He was fully clothed in soft linen, resting in an equally soft bed with a quilt over his body. His head was nestled within large downy pillows that Enkidu was convinced were clouds. 

There was a pregnant pause before Enkidu spoke. His throat was dry which caused his voice to painfully crack. 

“I promise you, if you ever need my help I will be there to take care of you. Just as you have done for me.”

The Emperor reached for a small pitcher of water. The silver surface gleamed as he tipped the spout to Enkidu's lips. The movement caused the golden cuff to shine around the king's wrist like wrapped sunlight. Enkidu was entranced by this shining jewelry until he felt refreshing water surge down his throat. He drank from the silver pitcher, fully draining the contents. He pulled his lips away and Gilgamesh placed the empty container back on the nearby table.

“I am afraid such a day will not come. I am practically immortal.”

“You cannot be certain, Gilgamesh.” Enkidu replied, his voice clearer and louder that his thirst was quenched.

The Emperor stared at him with inquisitive eyes. “What if I do not call for your help?”

“Then I will find you. I am a man of the wild, my senses are acute and extremely reliable.”

The king seemed to chuckle at his words, a slight smile appearing on his lips. "I do not doubt that."  He looked at the man, fully dressed in royal nightclothes, scrubbed down with soap and fragrant oils, and to Gilgamesh's relief - bushy hair and eyebrows trimmed. He was startled to find the unknown person resting on a bed in one of the many palace guest rooms. The group of royal attendants bordered the edge of the room, trembling in fear at their king's shocked expression. They wondered if they did something wrong, perhaps trimmed too much of his brown hair or scrubbed his skin too hard. Quite the contrary. The king never found a man so...entrancing. He was more like an exotic prince than a wild humanoid creature he found in the jungle. The transformation was outright remarkable. 

There was another pause before the king spoke once again. His voice was much softer, nearly a whisper, but Enkidu was still able to easily hear him. 

“A promise, eh?”

Enkidu felt a smile curve on his lips. “Yes, Emperor. From this day forward I shall be your shield, whether you like it or not.”

The king’s eyes widened when he saw the young man smile. He was perhaps in his early twenties. He would have never guessed that from his previous appearance, his face covered in grime and blood. Now his cleansed, sun-kissed skin was radiant and looked soft to the touch. Even the king was tempted to brush his hand through the trimmed, soft brown locks that carried the fragrance of incense and fresh lavender. He looked so innocent...so beautiful. 

Enkidu saw something pass over the king's face like a shadow. His voice was still quiet like a whisper. 

“I wasn’t expecting that. I thought you didn’t bow to any king.”

Enkidu clearly knew the answer when he first stared into the man's silver eyes. Within his gaze was the reflection of strength and softness. His eyes can be  intimidating like a deadly sword at times but also beautiful like the desert moon that hung in the skies. Right now, the silver irises were soft like the moonlight. No mater how enraged or irritated the Emperor could be, Enkidu would always remember the beauty in the king's expression. He would always be grateful...and forever indebted to this human. That is what his heart told him, and he always listened to his inner voice and instincts. He would serve this man for his entire existence.

His heart roared in triumph at the thought. 

 _Yes. Yes. Yes!_ It cried with elation. This was his destined purpose.

“You are Gilgamesh…you are my friend. Only you I will help.”

The Emperor's expression softened, his silver eyes sparkling with happiness. His voice flowed with the utmost sincerity and Enkidu felt his body emanate with warmth as his words.

“As with you, my friend Enkidu.”

Without warning, the young man's eyes brimmed with tears of happiness as he smiled up at the king. 

That was when he knew his existence was not cursed. For the first time in his life, he thanked the gods with a grateful heart. 

From now on, and from this day forward...his existence would be blessed. Blessed by this very man who brought his soul from the shadows into a world of light. 

He would be by his king's side, his loyalty and protection unyielding and never faltering. His love constant. Always. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me writing to emotional, romantic music* -------> https://youtu.be/JEpCtdqH8R4
> 
> My beautiful babies. I love you. *sobs*


	5. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon inflicting havoc on the borders of Kamar isn’t the only malicious force that is occupying Erwin’s thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my talented and extremely helpful Beta lostinlife who made this insanely difficult chapter to write possible. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed there will be be slower updates from now on until things get better. I am currently occupied with personal matters and I don't have that much time to write as I would like, but once I do expect more updates :) 
> 
> Immeasurable thanks for all the comments, views and kudos. I love you all.

_**Kamar Palace** _

“Sir - I brought urgent news from the Eastern province of the kingdom. The demon has reappeared and attacked another town and damaged its water supply. There are 15 reported dead and 2 missing. The soldiers attempted cannon fire but it only momentarily weakened the beast before it took out all the firepower. It was last seen in the Valley of the Emperors, approximately 50 miles from the nearby farming village of Sumar. ”

Pixis reclined back in his chair at the news. Moblit was also sitting in the room at the large round desk, documents in hand, when the officer bursted in through the door with little introduction except his gasping breath. The two high ranked officials were currently discussing the exotic prince that showed up from the Kingdom of Shiganshina and his rather…unusual request.

In the back of his mind, Pixis swore. _Stop taking your goddamn time, Smith_. Erwin needed to hear this urgent message and he mentioned that he would not be gone for long. It has been over 20 minutes since his departure from the battlements to see the king and already shit like this was happening, multiple messengers rushing around the palace like man men and during a time when a foreign dignitary was present too. Pixis grunted in disapproval. This will poorly reflect on the Emperor if the prince notices a lack of composure among the palace workers.

Just before Erwin left the office to complete the remainder of his training on the field, he overhead the messenger that brought un update for Moblit concerning the audience with the king. Pixis remembered how Smith suddenly turned a shade paler at the news, his shoulders slightly slumping and a bead of sweat running past his chin as he stood by the open doorway. Apparently Shiganshina’s prince asked for the Emperor’s hand in marriage as his request for defeating the demon - and the Emperor agreed. The older man inwardly chuckled at this news and Moblit seemed to find this amusing as well as surprising, but as the messenger bowed and quickly exited the doorway, their eyes connected to Smith’s frame that stood silently in the room like a looming shadow. His shoulders were now slumped and his face looked completely blank. Pixis had never seen such a lost expression on Erwin’s face before, and it honestly troubled him. Then he saw Erwin’s features contort into something more worrisome. There was a slight smirk playing on his lips, his blue eyes overcast with something dark and feral. He bowed before the two men, politely mentioning that he needed to briefly meet with the king on an urgent matter before he returned to the battlements. He swiftly left the room, his hands balled into fists and blonde hair mattered to his furrowed brow with sweat.

Now there was a crisis going on and Smith was needed. It was only two months ago when the demon first appeared in the village of Sumar and Erwin accompanied the Emperor to the intelligence meeting gathered at the outpost with the local officials. Pixis had his recorded documents and notes from the meting, but he knew Erwin can directly provide useful input regarding this situation.  _Where the hell was that man?_

Just then there was another knock on the door. Pixis and Moblit were expecting Erwin to appear or another messenger but this time it was a petite, blonde-haired boy. The two officials immediately recognized the palace attendant - it was Armin. He blurted out the words at the entranceway, his golden hair in array and face flushed with exertion.

“I…I have urgent news! As of now, a Code Black has been issued by Hange. The Emperor…the Emperor needs his rest. He is ill and needs his privacy.”  
   
There was a deafening silence that fell over the room. Pixis turned to the aghast officer that stood at his side. “You may exit the room, Zane. Thank you for your swift message. We will order a plan of action within the hour regarding Sumar but in the meantime I want two armored guards stationed outside of the Emperor’s private chambers and a small force dispatched and patrolling the courtyards. Immediately, if you will.”

“Yes Sir!” He saluted and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.  

“Did Hange mention anything else?” Moblit inquired as he sat at the desk, his hands folded on the table and voice calm and collected. He noticed how Armin was trembling where he stood, his blue eyes wide and watery. Pixis and Moblit knew they were dealing with a grave situation here, and by Armin’s reaction it was more serious than the previous incident. Before, the Code Black was issued when there was an assassination attempt. The Emperor was suddenly ill…but it didn’t make any sense. He was presumably well this morning and from the scribe reports there was nothing unusual about his highness during the meeting with the prince.

“Yes…Hange told me that she wanted to convey a message to Erwin.”

Mobilt raised his brows, his voice and features showing genuine concern. “What did she say?”

“That…that Commander Erwin is prohibited from entering the chambers or the courtyard - or anywhere near Levi or else she will…” There was a blush that crept onto Armin's face as he continued, his voice smaller as he slumped his shoulders in obvious discomfort. “…severely injure his sex organs. Sir.”

“Thank you for the message, Armin.” Moblit replied. He then turned to the tall man who reclined in the chair next to him, absentmindedly straightening the collar of his uniform. His golden eyes were distantly focused, his mind occupied with Armin’s words and the current situations that required immediate action.

“Any thoughts, Pixis?” 

Pixis quietly took out a silver flask from his pocket and raised it to his lips. He took a swig of the bitter alcohol before he drew it away and twisted the cap on again, placing the item back into the safe confines of his uniform’s trouser pocket. _May the gods be damned. What the hell did you do Erwin._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Erwin’s POV - Military outpost on the border of Kamar, stationed near the village of Sumar** _

It was already nightfall and for the third night in a row I was unable to sleep. I pounded my fists against the desk in frustration within my private office, my palms dry and cracking from the desert heat. I along with a force of fifty elite warriors had left Kamar three days ago and we were on the outskirts of the kingdom, stationed at a small outpost that was the barrier between the barren desert sands and the walls of civilization. By each passing day, the once lively and bustling cities filled with moving carts, people bargaining and walking about in the sunshine, had now decreased.

Now, it was just small towns, farmlands and irrigation for crops that grew in the dry climate. When the Emperor ascended the throne, he immediately established the production of modern aqueducts and water systems to provide relief for the decreasing crops and farming communities. Even though they were modest, they were now thriving and steadily growing year by year. The once barren sands were now lined with fertile ground for producing an abundant harvest. Families were able to make a comfortable living and trade increased within the area, allowing for more township growth and prosperity. Multiple wells and man-made oasis were also constructed throughout the region, close in proximity to the villages nestled within the golden dunes and shaded by the desert trees.  

It seemed strange journeying this far from the central city of Kamar. I had not traveled to the outer perimeter near the kingdom’s borders in over two months, so it seemed like an old mirage that came to haunt me in my dreams. Of course…the last time I came here was with Levi. This was when we heard of the demon inflicting havoc on the farming village of Sumar in the Eastern province - and there was going to be an intelligence meeting at the outpost with the village elder as well as multiple officers and soldiers that witnessed the destruction.

I remember the day when we first arrived at the outpost, my expression struggled to conceal my amusement as Levi eyed the place with obvious reproach. Once we we stationed in our quarters, a barely audible breath, “Tch. Filthy” was murmured as he ran a finger across the dusted surface of his desk. Levi, of course, ended up cleaning the entire room. I read off the agenda to him, my body reclined on a couch against the wall as he dusted the desk and furniture with a spare towel he found in the washroom. Of course I would momentary pause and watch him as he obsessively flitted around the room with the towel in hand, his uniform shirt unbuttoned and chiseled chest showing a sheen of sweat in the humid room.

 _Shit._ I passed a hand over my face at the memory. It was this very desk where I hungrily watch him bend over it, my eyes glancing up from the papers in my hand as I saw his lean body stretching across the newly dusted surface, his abdominal muscles flexing as he ran the towel along the desk. His brows were furrowed as he was letting out a string of curses as he worked. He refused my help when I offered, which instead confined me to this seat in which I breathlessly watched every curve and twist of his body. Levi could make something so mundane look so damn…entrancing.

He was the last person sitting here in this office - exactly where I am at now. And the memories killed me from the inside when I remember how…how I no longer could stand the unbearable heat that day. How the humidity in the desert air and the sweat condensing off my skin caused the sensation between my thighs radiate all the more. How I rose to my feet and tossed the stack of forms, agendas and officer profiles down on the couch in my place as if they no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was that I wanted Levi. I wanted him immediately and completely. I was craving for the refreshment only Levi could provide, and to hell I was going let him go easily like he wanted to.

I pinned Levi down on the desk, his eyes blown wide and staring at me with intense anger as I loomed over him with a smirk. I would press myself down onto his smaller body, completely enveloping his with my muscular, large figure. His silver eyes glowed with rage - an anger powerful enough to slice through you in a single glare. And that thrilled me as I drunk in his expression - one of the few emotions he doused me with throughout our relationship which he abruptly ended only weeks ago.

I remember how his silver eyes met mine in the privacy of the darkened corridors on the battlements. He spoke to me in words that I feared - words that were recited only in my nightmares in a cold voice that I never wanted to hear. I stood there motionless as he ended everything in the same place where it began years ago - telling me with absolute conviction that our relationship was over. That he didn’t want the sex anymore and he was tired. Bored. Since then Levi avoided me at all opportunities and and kept himself busy whenever I requested private meetings with him. But now I finally had him alone and under my power once more.

My greatest fear was losing this exhilaration and its provided source that would stare at me with burning defiance in his silver eyes. But as I tore off his shirt and shucked off his pants - not once did he respond in eagerness to my advances as he often did before. He stared up at the ceiling, his expression disinterested and body motionless. I was terrified. And enraged. But I knew what he liked- and I was accustomed to every detail of his physicality and the sexual pleasures he indulged in.

I ran my coarse fingers across the bare skin of his chest in a long, languid movement - tracing along a scar that was situated along his abdomen. His skin was lightly tanned from our trip from the central Kingdom and slick with sweat. He shivered under my touch and that was when I no longer hesitated. I unzipped my trousers and took out my throbbing length, already leaking with anticipation from the sight of Levi’s exposed form laid out for me on the desk. I then grasped hold off his naked hips, my fingers clutching around the bony protrusions underneath his delicate skin. I swiftly pulled his body closer to me just so he barely sat off the edge of desk, the jerking movement causing Levi to shout in protest and wince as his skin scraped against the dry surface. I delved myself into him, gasping when my cock passed through the opening with little resistance before being surrounded by the familiar hot, tight walls. Levi would clench his teeth, tears lining his eyes as I pounded into him with an unsated hunger. Yet he held in all cries, one hand fiercely clutching onto the edge of the desk and the other in his mouth as he tore into the flesh with his teeth. My eyes narrowed at his action. I wanted to hear his moaning, his breathy tone that commanded more as his body arched in pleasure. I wanted to hear the very voice of the legendary Emperor that ruled the lands and united countless factions under his power cry out my name in passion.

I growled, “Let me here you say my name. Cry in that beautiful voice of yours for me.”

He moved his hand from his mouth and glared at me, his bare chest heaving and rapid pants escaping past his chapped lips. “I refuse. Bastard.” He spat. That was when I finished him off, my thrusts rapid and deep. I then saw a droplet of blood run down his elbow and onto the surface of his desk, and that was when I immediately halted. Just seeing that redness seep from his bite marks that pierced his skin filled me with a revolting pain in my chest. I pulled out of him, his body jolting underneath me from the sudden release.

“Levi…” I gasped, also recovering from the disconnection. He glared at me with contempt, a streak of blood on his lips.

“Satisfied?” His voice was hoarse. I had nothing to say as I took a step back, watching him unsteadily prop himself up on the desk. I immediately reached out a hand for him but he smacked in away. There was silence in the room, only the slight sound of droplets leaking from the faucet in the nearby washroom before Levi spoke. His silver eyes glanced past me like I was a transparent apparition. His voice was bitter. “Stop trying to see me, I don’t want your goddam face hovering around me.”

I sighed. He truly gave unreasonable requests sometimes. “That is impossible.” He stepped down from the desk, his limbs slightly shaky as he reached for his clothes scattered on the floor.

“Then leave me alone to concentrate on more important things.”

I stepped forward and roughly grasped him by the shoulders, my fingers sinking into his bare skin that was hot and slick with sweat.

“What is it? Why have you changed?” My eyes searched his face for anything, but I saw nothing in his neutral expression.

“Nothing has changed except for you.”

“Whenever I kiss you now, I feel nothing. It’s like you…” _You are empty. A ghost._ Levi answered as if he mentally read my thoughts.

“Of course you would feel nothing. You are trying to get your hopes up and make this more than what we agreed on in the beginning. I, who have been with no one except you and you who have indulged in both men and women before tossing them aside can’t even realize that. I just wanted the pleasure - and here you have countless lovers to run off with. Isn’t that right…Commander?”

I felt a chill go up my spine as he spoke my title in a dark tone. Before he would whisper the word with a sinful timbre, each letter dripping with the utmost sultriness and pleasure…but now it was no longer the same. It was filled with mockery and contempt.

“I will never treat you that way!” I shouted, my hands gripping his shoulders tighter. “Levi - I…”

_I love you._

My eyes went wide as the words echoed through my mind. I have entertained the thought for so long, but I always tossed it aside. Why am I thinking this now? Am I just realizing that I am loosing him, so this is my futile attempts to hold onto him? To say that I love him? Or have I always realized this but have remained a coward? My hands limply fell away from his shoulders, red marks imprinting on his skin. His following words painfully seared into my skin like the impressions I left on his arms. A dark laugh escaped his lips.

“You don’t love me, you love a damn illusion.”

I looked up, alarmed. _Did he truly say those words? Was I imagining them?_

“No.” I instantly breathed in response. I was now chiseling away at Levi’s patience. I saw how his brows furrowed together and silver eyes narrowed, combining into a menacing scowl. His voice was even harsher.

“It is worthless trying to go back, so stop pretending that it meant something to you. It never did. It was a damn game - and now we are both bored with it.”

“I am not letting you go!” I shot out my hand and grabbed his wrist in a fierce grip.

“You were never holding on to begin with.” He flatly stated. His eyes were dark orbs, an empty void.

He spoke the truth…and he was right. Since the beginning I never was holding on - and even if I tried it would be pointless.

I had lost him. And now I had only pushed him farther away when I forced myself upon him, his predictions ringing true that things will only get worse if I pursued the relationship with him. I remember leaving the room and as I reached for the doorknob I noticed copper stains of blood on my palm. I had grasped the wrist that dripped with his blood, its source from the laceration he created within the flesh of his hand.  

And here I was again. My hands were covered in the blood of regret and guilt.

Levi was no longer interested in me. His attention was now focused on that goddamn pretentious brat from Shiganshina that showed up out of nowhere. I may not be royalty or be lavished in its inherited riches, but besides Levi I was the strongest warrior in the Kamar empire. I was the one who trained him and helped fashion him into the relentless war god he is today. Wasn’t I worth more to the Emperor then that inexperienced prince? What did he know of this world? What did he care about Levi and the scars he possessed?

I feel my heart jolt in my chest at a painful realization. _But…I hurt Levi. Was I no better?_

Worry was gnawing me alive - twisting and tearing me within my chest. It was psychological torture. I left me gasping for air, shaking within my skin and causing cold sweats and nervous twitches.

At this rate, I would not be in fit condition to train soldiers or carry out my assigned duties as a commander. I really needed to bring myself together but every time my mind tried to let go of Levi’s pained face and the anger I caused him, I felt myself relapse into personal anguish.

_Levi. I fucked up. I really did. I am so sorry - I know you will not forgive me. I know this is the end, but I do not want to believe it._

I remember when I stormed off to the battlements three days ago, my hands clenched and my body shaking with frustration. Some soldiers training out on the field eyed me with concern as I strode over to my office, visibly enraged as I tore open the door on its hinges and slammed it shut. I then took a shower - and that was when I realized I had made a terrible mistake. I watched in horror as the slight pink traces of blood swirled down the drain. I knew it was not mine, and I felt my heart shudder within my chest.

I hurt Levi…and not just physically. I frighteningly knew I damaged him emotionally as well. No matter how he tried to lock away his feelings I was certain he had them within him - and here I tore him open. I forced myself upon him. I didn’t listen when he cried for me to stop. I knew he was going to push those emotions farther down into the dark recesses of his soul, never to awaken again. This was it. He was never going to look at me again as nothing more than an animal that ravaged him. Not only did I hurt him but our delicate relationship suffered too. Everything I cherished was now desecrated by my own hands. By my own insolence and unchecked frustration I defiled the Emperor, my once cherished lover.

_Lover._

That word sounded foreign in my thoughts. _No. This was not love. This was lust._ So why did I feel so angry? So broken inside?

I slumped against the shower wall, mindlessly staring into nothingness but feeling the pain in my chest as the hot water ran cold over my skin. The freezing water awoke me from my state and I shut off the icy stream, exiting the shower and mechanically dressing in new clothes. I was drying my hair when there was a knock on my door. My heart jumped in my chest, a name emerging with silent hope. _Levi._

I opened the door and saw a tall, older man standing in royal uniform attire. His golden eyes narrowed, the crinkles around his eyes becoming more prominent. His upper lip slightly twitched, causing his mustache to move in what some people would predict as a sign of irritation. But this man was never trifled with - for he was the main commander of all defense forces within the palace walls and abroad. It was Pixis, and he stood calm and composed outside of my door. His hands were folded behind his back.

“Erwin - you are leaving on a mission tonight with the soldiers. You are going to connect with our troops in the outer perimeter of Kamar and gather intelligence on the demon creature.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “I had no knowledge of this before hand.”

“I am informing you now, Commander Erwin.”

My eyes widened. His tone sounded extremely irritated, his expression dark. “This mission was decided by myself with informants from the outer walls. You will be absent for a month. There is more destruction occurring with some villages being rampaged by the demon. I want you to train the soldiers at the Sumar outpost and station them within the nearby villages. I also want to consider more plans of entrapping the beast with the use of cannons and other such militaristic devices.”

“Yes. I understand.”

Pixis gruffly nodded. As I watched him begin to leave, his hand was still on the handle of the door. He didn’t glance over his shoulder as he stared off ahead of him. I felt my heart quiver in my chest as he rested his other hand on the antique pistol.

“As of 13 hundred hours, a Code Black was issued. The mission was approved by the royal advisor.” His golden eyes then glanced back at me, casting a deadly glare. I felt my body suddenly shiver at the bloodlust that surrounded the commander like an ominous aura. “Hange said she will rip out your balls if you get anywhere within a mile radius of Levi. And I will personally shoot you in the knee if your ass tries to slip past the battlements. I don’t know what happened between you and the Emperor - and I personally don’t want to hear about it. But what I do know is that the Emperor deserves better than whatever type of shit show you gave him. You leave with the soldiers at 1600 sharp. Don’t be late, Commander Erwin.”

I felt something powerful lunge at my chest and rip out any remnants of my heart that day. I felt faint. Pixis closed the door and I felt my legs go weak. With shaky limbs I collapsed into the nearest chair.

Now here I was, a pathetic mess at my desk in the middle of the goddamn desert at an isolated outpost. I passed a hand over my exhausted face, my voice breathing a mournful sigh. _Levi._

My lips still spoke Levi’s name like an incantation for his forgiveness. A forgiveness that would never come. I gave another heavy exhale.

There was a knock on the door and I straightened in my chair. A voice nearly shouted from the other side of the entrance. I winced at the strained voice that shook me from exhaustion. I had to concur that he was wise for not barging into my office because I was extremely annoyed and was tempted to kick the soldier in the gut for being so loud.

“Commander Erwin!”

I gruffly replied to the voice on the other side of the door, blinking the sleep away from my eyes.  
“Yes, solider?”

“We are prepared for departure to the village of Sumar, Sir.”

I felt a sigh of relief. I wasn’t going to sit here and wallow in pity for any longer. “Good. We are leaving immediately.”

  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live on your feedback - let me know what you think of this chapter


	6. Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAM. 
> 
> Update and tooth-rotting fluff, as you requested. Basically Armin and Eren are adorable little shits. Eren is also musically inclined....*slow clap with proud motherly tears in eyes*
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it with a heart full of love for my readers. 
> 
> And shout out to the Beta queen, lostinlife, for the always exceptional reviews and feedback. Thank you.

**_Levi's POV_ **

I felt something call to me through the darkness - a beautiful, melodic voice.

It was delicate and gentle like silk, softer than the sun’s morning rays at dawn. Someone was singing, and it sounded so hauntingly entrancing…

...and sad.

Every gentle note was laced with an intense longing like a lover calling out to their absent half. Along with the heavenly voice there was the subtle thrumming of strings from a harp.

I felt my heart twist with each of the notes, my own breathing even and steady as I felt my body absorb the heartfelt melody. The noise seemed to come from a distance - somewhere so close but so far away. With each word and cord of the harp, my body melted into the soft surroundings with complete relaxation.

 _“There was a King, shouldered with grief at the sight of the stars,_  
_He found nothing beautiful in this world, and looked into the night with loneliness,_  
_Wishing for something to move his heart - a heart left cold by the world._

 _His will like iron, his eyes the steel of a blade. He was feared among all the lands,_  
_his enemies crumbled like dust and scattered in the wind. His strength was legendary,_  
_and wisdom great. Yet he was alone in a world darkened by strife and hate._

 _Then one day he met a beautiful light, the king’s soul trembled at the sight. Never had he seen_  
_someone so entrancing. A person filled with life and compassion._ _Now he looked at the stars with hope,_ _a fire alighting in his once cold heart. His dreams were filled by those beautiful stardust eyes…”_

_This voice…_

Never had I heard a voice so enchanting. Never had I heard someone play the harp so beautifully than my own mother.

I felt my heart jolt in my chest.

_Mother._

_No. Impossible. There was no way that could be her…_

In the darkness I felt the inside of my body stir, emotions flooding into my core and energy pulsating into my fingertips with every strum of the harp. I felt like I was wrapped in a radiating warmth at the words, my ears hanging on every note that fell past those sacred, beautiful lips. If there was a voice to sing the story of creation, surely this voice was the one. I felt like invisible bonds were breaking around me, unseen ropes uncoiling from my limbs. Ghostly shackles falling from my joints. I felt like I was coming alive. I was breaking free with every word that rendered me breathless with its ambrosial beauty.

 _“…The king was no longer filled with sadness, but light._  
_A light that uplifted his heart to the heavens._  
_A voice called to him through the darkness, wrapping him with warmth and reassurance._  
_Because of this light he had found the beauty in this world._  
_A love he had sought for a lifetime….”_

My heart pounded inside of my chest as I felt my skin prickle with numerous sensations. I felt something soft draped over me and pressed into the back of my head. My nose wrinkled as I smelled a sweet fragrance surround me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt heat creeping into my body. My ears strained to hear the memorizing voice mingled with delicate notes of the harp.  
This voice that sang…surely it was not my mother’s voice but it sounded just as beautiful and memorizing. A soothing hymn that relaxed every muscle and fiber of your body. A song that calmed your heart and wrapped you in comforting warmth.

Yet there was something in this voice that made my heart quiver in my chest.

 _“…The king asked for the maiden’s name and she smiled with warmth and light._  
_The king’s heart awakened. The maiden’s aura radiant and soothing, filling a void of darkness._  
_I am the maiden of the moon and every night I have watched over you._  
_I have loved you since you first gazed at the stars - for your eyes reflect my light._  
_As long as I am loved by you I shall keep the moon in the skies._  
_For although I shined at night I never truly felt alive…”_

Air rushed into my lungs past my parted, slightly chapped lips. I deeply sucked in a breath then exhaled.

 _“…So the man and the maiden of the moon fell in love._  
_As the king gazed up at the stars, he was no longer alone._  
_Hands intertwined with his beloved, the prayer he once voiced to the stars was granted._  
_For the moon glows gloriously every night from their love - their love eternally enchanted.”_

There was no phrase sung and the the melody had fallen away. All I heard was a mournful sigh.

I felt the muscles in my body uncomfortably twist and twinge.

Whatever surreal being was singing was surely in pain. I wanted to hold onto that voice, to gently surround it in my arms and whisper words of comfort. To press devout kisses to those haunting lips. I wanted it to sing again, to be filled with an overflowing energy - a being possessed by passion and radiating light.

But I felt like I was fading away - the absence of words and the mournful silence now sending me back to the darkness whence I came. Back to a world of shadows and solitude.

I internally resisted, but my body became languid once more. My limbs slack and unmoving into the soft environment. Sleep overtook me once more, heavy and relentless. I gave in, my heart aching for that sacred voice and engraving its beauty into my mind.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Eren’s POV** _

My fingers fell away from the delicate cords of the harp and settled into my lap.

I felt a mournful sigh fall past my lips, and as I turned my head to the side I saw Hange and Petra staring at me.

They looked like they were about to cry. Hange was clasping her hands and staring at me like I was some type of angelic being while Petra was quickly wiping away stray tears.

“That…that was absolutely beautiful.” Petra beamed, her quivering lips now forming into a smile. “I never expected some wild, rustic warrior play so…so wonderfully.”

At this I felt a slight quiver of a smirk appear on my lips, my usual self wanting to boast just a little. But I had no energy for that and was neither in the mood after singing that song. It was a song my mother taught me long ago, as well as teaching me how to play the harp. I bowed my head in thanks.

“Your voice is captivating like Lady Kuchel’s.” Hange softly replied, her dark brown eyes now shaded over and looking past me and out the window like she was searching for something.

I raised my eyebrows at the mention of an unfamiliar name. “Lady Kuchel? Who is she?”

Petra’s appearance suddenly went solemn and she became very quiet. She looked down at the marble floors as she laid in the pile of satin pillows and silks, her index finger now twirling around a gold tassel of am embroidered pillow that she hugged closer to herself.

Hange too, looked very solemn as she softly answered my question. Her eyes darting from the window to me, filled with grief.

“Lady Kuchel was the late Emperor’s favorite concubine and Levi’s mother. She was assassinated many years ago when he was just a child. He was hiding in the room when she was ruthlessly killed, right before her son’s eyes. Since then…he…Levi had locked all his emotions on the inside. He never allows anyone close to his heart.”

I felt something in the center of my chest painfully snap, and after all of the anxiety and sleeplessness I was feeling I felt tears prick my eyes. Hange quickly intervened as I sniffled.

“I knew she would appreciate your talent…as well as Levi.” Hange genuinely smiled. “Make sure to play for him when he awakes.” Petra also nodded in agreement, an encouraging smile alighting on her lips.

At the mention of the Emperor’s name I felt my heart sink. I absentmindedly reached for the painful throb in the center of my chest, my hand clutching at the new embroidered tunic I was wearing. It has been three days now since he hasn't awaken.

“I don’t want to play the harp if it will cause him grief.” I softly spoke, my clenched fingers now falling away to nervously run along the embroidered hem that lined above my knees. “I don’t want to bring back sad memories for him. He carries so much pain already.”

Hange spoke again in a confident tone. “Levi is a strong man. It has been over two decades since he heard that harp being played - and with a voice enchanting as yours I am sure he would love to hear you sing. You have a remarkable talent.”

“Who taught you, Eren?” Petra piped up.

I smiled at this, fond memories quickly forming in my mind. “My mother taught me when I was very young. She succumbed to a long illness, but I would always play by her bedside and she would still teach me when she was sick.”

“Oh, Eren…” Petra whispered, her facial features immediately softening and her tone expressing regret.

I shook my head, a reassuring smile on my lips. “It is fine. I have many happy memories with her and I know she passed away…peacefully.”

The last word sounded raw on my tongue. It made my heart hurt, knowing that Levi had to endure a painful burden of his mother’s tragic passing.

“She must have been a wonderful, blessed soul - she raised you after all. What was her highness’ name?”

I felt a smile appear on my lips once more, a slight blush decorating my cheeks.

“Lady Carla”. I said, speaking with the utmost tenderness at the mention of my beloved mother’s name. “She taught me to play other stringed instruments as well - in my homeland we have a native instrument what we call an erhu. My sister is very fond of the music.”

Petra’s jaw dropped. “You must play for us.” she turned to Hange. “Tell one of the servants to get one at once. This man was made to be the Emperor’s betrothed….” Petra breathed in awe. “He is _perfect_.”

Hange’s eyes sparkled mischievously, her familiar crazed smile now gracing her features. They both looked like gossiping older woman talking about their favorite niece’s love interests.

I rolled my eyes, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

“Gods, help me.” I murmured under my breath.

Sure enough my prayer was answered. There was the groan of the massive door slightly opening and soft blue orbs came into view along with a small figure, draped in amber colored robes.

“Armin!” I exclaimed.

He looked up at me and I saw his features soften. He then glanced at Hange and Petra sprawled among the cushions. Petra must have noticed his raised eyebrows because she gleefully answered back to him.

“Eren was just playing the harp for us! Why didn’t you tell us he could play music?”

“Eren played the harp!?” He stared incredulously at me, his sandaled feet now scampering over to the two women comfortably relaxed on the floor. Now I had an audience of three.

“It’s nothing, Armin.” I quickly answered, suddenly feeling embarrassment rise inside of my chest. Why did I have a feeling that things were only going to get worse?

“I haven’t heard you play in years!” Armin exclaimed, easily settling in-between Petra and Hange among the cushioned pit of satin pillows. He sat cross-legged on the rug. Petra turned to him, her hand cradling her delicate jaw bone.

“Eren told us that he can play the erhu too.”

Armin nodded, his voice suddenly going soft with reverence. “I never heard any sound so beautiful in my life - besides when he sings. It’s like a voice from the heavens was speaking to you. His voice brings life and healing to whoever listens to him.”

“He sang for us too!” Hange stated proudly, adding her own words to the conversation. This clearly done it for my blonde-haloed friend.

“BY THE GODS, EREN!” Armin exclaimed, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. He then sadly shook his head. “Why couldn’t you wait until I came back! Did he dance too?” He turned to Petra and Hange who were now staring at him like he was speaking in tongues.

“HE CAN DANCE?!” They shouted, Petra immediately grappled her hands into the blonde’s robes and starting to shake him. “Why didn't you tell us?! You greedy coconut, you want his charm all to yourself!” The petite red-head attendant then took the pillow she was previously pressing to her chest and slammed it into Armin’s face.

“Now look who is talking!” he practically whined.

I couldn't help but observe the scene with amusement, a smile creeping onto my lips and a blush dusting my cheeks. I watched as my childhood friend was shaken to his core by Petra’s vice grip while Hange spewed out questions ranging from my personal life to any other hidden talents. In that moment I couldn’t help think that I had three friends in my presence.

In the three days since I have arrived in Kamar I already trusted Hange and Petra with my life.

I felt some of the pain lift away from my chest - although small in comparison to the anxiety, frustration and sadness that plagued me - it was still something. I knew I was not alone as I once feared when I first journeyed to Kamar and walked through the lavish palace grounds, exuding power and wealth.

Slowly, this place was melding into me like worn leather. Malleable and pliable. Comfortable. In only a short time this palace and its royal grounds was turning into something as recognizable as the sandals I wore on my feet. The guards and servants acknowledged my presence whenever I walked through the corridors and respectfully inclined their heads. I even met Pixis and Moblit the other day, who politely discussed my living arrangements and security.

I could be happy here. I was sure of it.

_Only if…only if the Emperor could wake up._

I felt the familiar pricking sensation of tears forming in my eyes. No matter how much I wish he would awaken, I knew that he must have been in extreme pain. The Emperor must have been so exhausted as well and that only contributed to the unconscious state he was in. He needed his time to recover, and when his highness would finally awake from his current state…

“Eren?” came Armin’s soft voice.

“Wh—what?” I stuttered, my thoughts immediately halting and eyes darting up to the three faces that bore into me with intense concern. As I saw the group crowded on the floor in a heap of pillows, I couldn’t stop the quiver of my lips move into a grin.

They looked so ridiculous.

I couldn’t believe they were the Emperor’s attendants - especially the Emperor ad-litem whose glasses were haphazardly crooked on her nose and slanted. Both Hange and Petra were holding Armin down by the shoulders and the blonde attendant looked like he was in a state of extreme distress, drowning in a sea of cushions and fabric.

I guffawed.

There was silence in the room before Hange began to chuckle, joined by Armin and Petra. Soon all of our laughs combined together, and any sadness or anxiety that wafted within the walls and marble pillars of the room had now lifted away.

I brushed the tears from my eyes and looked up, seeing Hange straightening her glasses and sitting cross-legged on the floor as well. She wore tan trousers that rose above her ankles, reminding me of the sand-colored military uniform that the guards wore. Her torso was draped in a light yellow tunic that tied about her waist in a matching sash, her appearance not extravagant but practical and comfortable. She then gripped her bare ankles and leaned forward, her lips still smiling and her glasses flashing with her usual cheerful demeanor. No outsider would guess Hange was the ad-litem for the Emperor.

“Thank you for your performance, your majesty. It was the most pleasant break I had yet. I must now be off. Paperwork awaits!”

Both Armin and Petra looked up at Hange who had now risen to her feet. She was currently hopping on one foot to slip her sandal on.

“Hange - I delivered those letters as you requested.” Armin mentioned. My ears perked up to his words.

“Did you deliver the letter to my sister?” I called over from my place seated by the stringed instrument.

Armin turned to me and nodded. I only shook my head, remembering the scribbled note I made for my sister yesterday. I briefly mentioned that I had made it safe to the Kamar palace and was now residing as a guest. I was comfortable and enjoying my stay, and there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Absolutely nothing.

By the gods, I hope she believed me.

Petra then rose to her own feet, brushing out the creases in her light green sari and slipping on her leather sandals. She mentioned that she had to leave as well and accomplish some work, and both Petra and Hange left the royals chambers.

Now it was just Armin and me. There was a comfortable moment of silence before Armin softly spoke.

“Hey Eren…” My eyes glanced up from the marble floors to meet his blue eyes. He resumed his comfortable cross-legged position in the cushions, his back straight and amber robes splayed around him in flowing creases. He looked like a miniature genie of sorts or a temple priest.

“You haven’t left the chambers today - maybe you should walk through the grounds. Breathe some fresh air. I will be sure to watch over the Emperor so you won’t have to worry.”

I considered his recommendation. It was true. My limbs ached to move around and since yesterday afternoon I hand’t left the royal chambers at all. Perhaps it was time for me to change into new attire and bathe in my own guest quarters.

And fresh air and spending time in the gardens really did sound good.

“Are you…are you sure?” I intoned, running my hand through my brunette locks. The strands somehow felt longer to me and I felt an urge to trim them shorter. I hadn’t cut my hair in ages and I was in needed a good wash too. But my own personal preferences were secondary here. There were more important things to concern myself with. “I don’t mind staying if you need to work on something. I am a guest here, but you and the others actually have work you need to accomplish.”

Despite Armin calmly sitting among the cushions, his sky blue eyes slitted like a furious cat.

“Eren - you have no idea how much you have helped in the past three days! Not only have you taken care of the Emperor but you have been neglecting yourself in the process. You need to keep yourself strong during this time too. I don’t think you sister Mikasa would appreciate her prince brother looking like a bereaved…”

I raised my eyebrows.

“…stray animal!” Armin finished.

“You know, you need to widen your insult dictionary but that still hurt.” I voiced, standing up from my place by the harp. “And I’m starting to feel like a wild bear with my hair growing this long. I think I will take your recommendation, royal attendant Arlert.”

He smiled at this. “Take all the time you need, your highness.”

I puffed my cheeks in distaste. “I hate it when you call me that.”

Armin’s smile only seemed to widen. “Enjoy your walk, your highness.”

I grunted my thanks as I made my way across the marble floors and to the chamber doors. I rested my hand on the handle and pulled, the metal hilt already familiar in the skin of my palm. I slowly opened the door and stepped out, the guards immediately saluting when they saw my presence.

“It’s just me. Armi- ahh,” I quickly caught myself. “Attendant Arlert is currently watching over the Emperor in my stead. I am going to…walk…around.” I said, tossing my hand at the corridors’s surroundings.

“Do you need an escort, your highness?” One of the guards inquired. They were both standing straight and dressed in tan uniforms with silver buttons lining down the center of their jackets. The personal crest of the Emperor - two overlapping wings, was patched over the left hand side of their uniformed chests. Swords were sheathed at their waists.

I shook my head, conjuring the most dazzling smile on my lips.

“No, I think I need some privacy. Thank you for your consideration.”

“Ahh, ye-yes. Of course, Prince Eren.” one of the guards stammered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

As I walked away from the chambers, I heard the silent echo of my feet along the paved floor. There was the gentle call of birds and a soft breeze that filtered through the arched windows. My eyes lingered on the beautiful scenery as I passed by each of them, the sweet fragrance of exotic flowers calming my senses and the rustling of swaying palms in the breeze relaxing my tensed muscles.

A pleasant thought emerged into my mind, depicting a clear image of the Emperor and I together. Hands tightly intertwined, walking through the gardens of blooming trees and flowers.

_Ba-dump._

I stopped in my footsteps.

My hand clutched at my chest the second time that day, my heartbeat filling the silence in the corridors.

My fingers relaxed and slipped away. My arms fell slack at my sides.

I was clearly living in some type of fantasy world, wishing the Emperor would cherish me as his companion. As his _lover_. My cheeks turned red at the thought. Despite everyone’s kindness and encouragement, I still felt like I was taking up space at an inconvenient time. I came here with an outrageous request to marry the Emperor - and with a terrible incident occurring afterwards. Only a few people knew the true condition and cause of his highness’ unconscious state.

In addition, there was a national crisis going on with a raging demon attacking villages along Kamar’s borders. I agreed to the invitation to provide my aid. To provide my strength.

And here I was being a complete, love-stricken sap.

I was being weak when I should be strong.

I needed to get myself together - I had to do this for the Emperor.

My feet quickened its pace and soon I was running to the guest residence.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Armin was relieved that Eren was taking his earnest advice. It has been over an hour since the Prince of Shiganshina left, and now the once blue sky was turning to its amber colored complexion to signify the departing sun.

He sat at the small table near the window, his gentle aqua colored eyes occasionally glancing up from reading one of the books that were stacked on the wooden surface.

The Emperor was still asleep, his dark lashes closed and face peaceful and expressionless. His usual color had definitely returned, the sickly white pallor now a gentle, soft light tone.

Armin had never seen the Emperor asleep - and never seen him so… _relaxed_.

The blonde turned back the the open page of the book he was reading, his fingers carefully flipping over the worn parchment page that felt delicate like a leaf. He found the worn, leather bound cover atop the stack of books and parchment. Hange would often read and write up manuscripts as she stayed in the chambers, and Armin knew Hange must have obtained them from the Emperor’s private study.

Yet, he has never seen this book before and curiosity overtook him as he leafed through the delicate yellow pages.

It was the tale of Kamar Emperors and the story of the first ruler, Gilgamesh and his companion Enkidu. Armin knew the legend by heart now, having lived in this country for almost five years and devouring all local lore and history as he could possibly manage. He moved to Kamar with his grandfather after the death of the late Shiganshina king. His grandfather urged him that Kamar would provide better opportunities for both of them, as his grandfather was an architect and engineer, Armin learning the trade as well from an early age. They could both aid in the extensive aqueduct and waterway networks within the flourishing Kamar Empire and live with relatives.

_Relatives. Family?_

That sounded strange on Armin’s tongue when he voiced his grandfather’s words with incredulity. His gentle blue irises gleamed, multitudes of wrinkles crinkling at the corners of his eyes as he smiled at the young man that resembled his late son in so many ways. Armin’s grandfather had an older brother who passed many years ago, but his wife and children still remained. They would live with them in the same residence within the city.  
So when Armin and his grandfather packed their bags and prepared to leave the kingdom that they had called home for many years, Armin begged to fulfill one last request.

He needed to see his best friend Eren.

So he ran off the main road and bolted through the open trees. He ran through the lush forests and the narrow dirt paths made clear by years of foot treads. The same paths that Eren showed him when they were younger, weaving through the large bark columns with shouts of laughter and delighted screams.

He knew a secret short cut through the forest that Eren taught him years ago. It was only in a few short minutes that he arrived on the outside of a stone wall, an entrance to one of the private royal gardens that was the farthest from the main palace grounds. Ivy draped across the great stones and overgrowing shrubs and greenery lined the outside of the stone enclosure. It was like walking upon a secret world - a world that only him and Eren knew.

Sure enough, Armin heard a soft voice. Someone was singing, their tone mingled with the lulling sway of the tree branches from the overhead forest.

There was an old door hidden behind a curtain of ivy. Armin pressed on the worn surface, fingers scrapping against weathered wood and greenery. When he quietly peered from the other side of the entrance, he saw his brunette friend sitting on the ground among wild flowers. It was like he was softly speaking to them, the way the flowers tilted their petals to his voice like it were life-giving sunlight.

But in truth, that is what Eren was.

Whatever he sang to he gave new life. He was like the sun, radiant and warm. His demeanor friendly and enrapturing many, his personality easily drawing people to him like tree branches that stretched towards the warm, golden rays.

The young brunette brushed his fingertips along the earth, his voice whispering to the barren ground before small purple petals sprouted in its wake.

Armin then knew for certainty, that his friend contained an ancient power within him. Something surreal and unworldly was harnessed inside of Eren.

And yet, he was not afraid.

When he called out his friend’s name, Eren abruptly stopped singing and swiveled around his head. Tears glistened in his emerald eyes, deep and hauntingly beautiful like the ancient forest that enclosed the small private garden. In seconds both friends were held in a tight embrace.

“I will see you again, do not cry dear friend.” Armin mumbled, his own voice choked with a sob. He could not bare it when he saw Eren cry. He felt a soothing pat on his back.

“You are not very persuasive when you too are crying, Armin.” Eren chuckled. They then pulled away and Eren held his petite friend at arm’s length.

“I promise to visit you. I have always wanted to see the Kingdom of Kamar and meet its legendary Emperor. When I am stronger and wiser, I shall see you again.”

“Don’t take too long.” Armin smiled, wiping tears from his eyes and feeling comforted by his friend’s promising words. “You will write to me, won’t you?”

Eren tenderly smiled. “Of course I will. I will tell you everything from how boring my studies are to how I will sneak out and go into town or into the mountains. I will spare no detail.”

Armin then felt himself being pulled into a strong, protective embrace.

“Be safe on your journey and may the ancient wind guide you. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Armin.”

He held tighter onto his childhood friend, his hands clutching onto the embroidered clothing.

“I wish you happiness too, Eren.”

As they parted once more and Eren waved in goodbye, Armin’s footsteps were slower as they made their way from the secret garden and through the forest, tracing back to the main road.

His grandfather was still there, patiently sitting atop the cart and reigns in hand. His turned his head to the emerging figure from the forest and saw his grandson appear. Armin made his way to the cart and sat next to his grandfather. Without a word, he shook the reigns and the horses tossed their manes, the wheels of the small wagon turning and proceeding down the dirt road.

As they journeyed out of the kingdom, Armin heard a familiar voice on the wind. A voice praying for his safety and happiness. Silent tears fell past his eyes at his friend’s song.

Now Eren was here after all these years, and he has grown stronger and wiser as he said. But he was still the same boy he ran around with in the forest and garden. Eren still had the same passionate spirit and gentle soul.

Eren still sang….and Armin was glad.

Armin quickly wiped the growing tears in his eyes and continued to read the pages of ancient text. He was deciphering a difficult inscription of Enkidu and his natural powers before he heard the sounds of rushing footsteps.

His eyes darted up and he saw his friend Eren breathless at the doorway. He looked different. His tanned complexion was brighter, his cheeks flushed from running along the corridors and into the chambers. Eren’s brunette locks were no longer scraggly and tangled but neatly trimmed. He also wore a new outfit, his attire consisting of the a white [kurta](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurta), embroidered with golden threads in a winding ivy-like design along the cuffs of his sleeves and hem of the long tunic. He wore matching white [churidars](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Churidar) and black slippers.

He looked absolutely stunning. Radiant.

“Ere-Eren?” Armin stuttered. “What happened?”

His brunette friend stepped into the room. “I visited Hange to request current updates on the border. I also sent a letter to my sister informing her of the situation and requesting several of my military forces for additional support. Our kingdoms are part of the ancient alliance after all, surely we can provide some additional aid.”

“Eren…that’s…that’s amazing.” Armin whispered, his eyes wide.

“Ah, not really.” Eren shyly voiced, his hand running through the newly trimmed brown locks.  
“I haven’t been myself recently because I was so overwhelmed with everything that’s happened…but now I can actually be of some use. I can help in what I came here for, and that is to provide aid to Kamar’s borders.”

“Eren,” Armin began, his voice adopting a serious tone. “You know you don’t have to do this - sending over a military force requires a great expense and time, and…”

“Yes, but I have to do this Armin!” Eren stated, his voice becoming softer as he walked over to his friend. He placed his hands on the table and leaned closer to the blonde. “Hange told me that the demon has attacked the Eastern province. Water sources have been demolished along with several farming villages within the area. Even though the damage may be small in comparison to the vastness of the kingdom, the Emperor is treating it as a high priority. He is not ignoring the suffering of the people who live in the remote provinces - he acknowledges that their lives are just as important as those who live within the city.”

Armin watched his friend’s expression soften. His emerald eyes sparkled at he continued to speak, his soft tone and bright irises easily entrancing the listener. “I do not believe he is a ruthless, heartless Emperor. He may not express his emotions as fully as others, but I believe his is full of compassion for his people and cherishes his kingdom. That is why I want to help him - because he is a worthy Emperor and ally!”

There was silence in the room. Outside the amber sky casted golden light among the sparkling water in the fountains, birds called to each other to signify the ending of the sun’s rays.

“You are definitely full of strategic appeal, Prince Eren.”

Eren’s gemstone eyes flashed. “That’s - that’s not the point here!”

Armin smiled as the blush on his friend’s cheeks. He was happy to see that his friend’s appearance was looking well along with the Emperor.

At this thought, he figured Eren was here to take his usual evening watch over the Emperor. He placed a bookmark on the page he was reading and set it aside next to the stack of books. He rose from his place.

“I will leave you then - if you need me call one of the guards.”

The brunette raised his eyebrows. “Ah, right…thanks, Armin.”

As Armin looked back before exiting the room, he saw his Eren gazing out the window into the private gardens. His tan colored complexion was dusted by the last rays of sunlight, illuminating his appearance all the more and making him surreal…almost like a heavenly being. His back was strong, his body lean and muscular as they were comfortably fitted in royal finery.

In these past three days, soon to be four - Armin had seen so much growth in his friend.

He indeed kept his promise. Armin smiled at this and quietly left the chambers.

Once Armin had left the bed chamber, his footsteps fading across the marble floors and exiting out the door, Eren glanced back to the bed where the Emperor rested. He pulled a chair from the nearby table and placed it next to the bedside. The prince quietly settled in the chair, his emerald eyes falling on the Emperor’s seeping face.

His dark lashes brushed against the tender skin below his closed eyelids, his light pink lips slightly parted and a steadying breath emerging from them. He looked so peaceful.

“Take all the time you need, Emperor. We will be here waiting for you when you awaken.”

The prince reached out his hand and placed his palm on the king’s cheek, his skin smooth and soft. He combed his fingers through the silken raven locks.

Eren shuddered with pleasure at the touch.

_Ahhh…so they are soft like this…_

He could sit here for hours and snake his fingers through the obsidian strands, stroke his thumb across the arc of his undercut.

The brunette then took the Emperor’s hand in his own, raising the relaxed wrist that was once adorned with golden cuffs and light flesh decorated in henna. He pressed a kiss to the delicate fingers.

“Sleep well, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. I know my updates are slower, but hang in there with me. I have less than 8 weeks of uni before I am free - so bear with me here. I am also pining after "The Nature of Inviting" like the prodigal son. I need your support comrades, because I am ready to keel over. And we don't want that. We still need to get to all the Ereri pXrn, dammit (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> So give the time I need. I promise I will be back in 8 weeks and there will be more updates. I love you all.  
> *journeys into a dark tunnel that leads into hell*


	7. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Emperor finally wakes up. 
> 
> Armin is a cock-block. 
> 
> And lastly, an intro to a new (shady) character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of tunnel* Here is an update for you, straight from the dark depths of hell. I have two more weeks left of school - see you then, fellow scouts. *crawls back into tunnel*

_**Levi’s POV** _

I saw a soft light enter through the darkness like an open doorway. With each steady breath I sought after it, hesitantly drawing closer like a wild animal inspecting offered scraps of food.

I inched closer, my bare feet firmly pressing into the cold stone floor with each step. In moments I was standing right in front of the doorway, staring blindly into the light.

“Levi…”

There was that voice I heard - the angelic being that sang for me. No longer doubting myself and wanting to pursue the voice, I stepped forward until I was completely enveloped in the light.

****

My eyes warily opened, my chest steadily rising in falling with my breaths. My body felt slightly numb as if I was thrown onto a soft surface and was awakening from another world.

Confused and dazed, I blinked up at the white domed ceiling. I smelled a light fragrance of lavender and a calming, earthy scent. It was unusual and my nostrils flared in interest. My eyes adjusted to the familiar surroundings of dusty blue grey walls and white pillars. Large windows overlooked the sun-lit courtyard and the private garden. So I was in my room, but…

_How did I get here?_

My eyes went wide, memories suddenly rushing through me in a quick series of flashes.

I was in the bathroom, trying to get clean.  
  
And the pain…

The pain was unbearable.

It was a scorching fire that left me raw, bloody and bruised in places I often concealed. I felt energy spasm into my fingertips, attempting to claw into the bedsheets with fury. An single name lit a massive explosion of anger in the pit of my empty, hungry stomach.

_Erwin._

_I am going to send you to hell._

_But first, I will rip off your eyebrows before I rip off your damn testicl—_

“Mmmm…”

A subtle murmur interrupted my threatening thoughts.

My eyes swiveled to my left and I saw dark chocolate locks resting on my bedspread, inches from my hand. My eyebrows furrowed at the soft mass, wondering if I was dreaming or delirious.

_What the…?_

My weak fingers unknowingly ached to brush through the brown strands as if they desired the contact. The brunette locks looked oddly familiar in color and my brows furrowed, my foggy mind unsuccessfully attempting to conjure the source. My entire body felt overpowered by a numbing sensation, my muscles and bones feeling non-existent. With a steadying breath, I focused all my willpower to my left hand. The fingers flinched on the bedspread, tired and flexing from un-use. My arm slumped awake and in several unsteady movements I delicately placed my hand on the mumbling mass, delighted that it was soft as I expected. My fingers languidly brushed through the brown strands, softly gliding and slipping past them like luxurious silk.

_I am going crazy. This is a dream, right? But why does this feel so…real…?_

The mass let out a soft croon, like a satisfied purr from a cat. It pushed into the touch. The mass then tilted, a face revealing itself on the bed, folded arms tucked under the peaceful, sleeping face. My heart jolted inside of my chest.

_By the gods, save me now._

_It was him._

_Prince Eren._

My fingers froze, tangled in his soft hair. Sure enough it was the brunette from earlier - the warrior prince that proposed to me. His hair was neatly trimmed compared to the tangled mess it was when he first arrived.

I remembered how his startling gemstone eyes glowed with the utmost conviction and determination. Every aspect about this man was intriguing and I wanted to know every detail of who he was. Of what made him into the man that stood before me with confidence.

But somehow, I felt like I already knew him.

When my eyes first settled on the exotic prince he seemed like he emerged from a secret world, a kingdom hidden away in the looming mountains and ancient forests, shrouded by veils of mist. I could’t help but be drawn to his essence. It was like an invisible power was stationed in the center of my chest, and when he was within my view…I subconsciously gravitated toward him. Even if he was not present, my thoughts would go to him and his intense and terrifying beautiful emerald eyes. I had never seen a gaze so glorious and powerful. It was like looking into the eyes of a fearless beast, white teeth bared and muscles tensed for a fight.

Yet, there was another side to that attractive, savage man. I clearly saw it as he gazed at me with wonder and spoke my title with the utmost reverence like a sinner asking for a mighty god’s forgiveness.

And how…he ardently requested for me to become his betrothed. The mighty prince from the misty mountains and old forests had proposed to me, the Emperor of the Kamar Kingdom - the ruler of the first united civilization and the most powerful and economically advanced empire at that.

And I agreed with little to no argument to this elusive warrior prince.

Practically dressed in rags, skin bare and darkly tanned by the sun, he didn’t falter in self-consciousness as he approached me. His own appearance - although not shrouded in royal finery had instead eluded to that of a powerful warrior. He is a man confident in his abilities and extremely capable, but humble and genuine all the same. Those were rare qualities found amongst royal courts.

The prince spoke in a confident tone, his voice sparkled like sunlight across water and called forth power from his own heart. Hair windswept and slightly overgrown, strands carefully tucked behind his ears to reveal his glowing face as he approached my throne and humbly offered his sword.

I furrowed my brows at the thoughts that spun through my head. My hand still rested within the prince’s locks as he sleepily opened his eyes to me. They were a breathtaking shade of green - sparkling like the most brilliant of emeralds that brought shame to the palace’s own treasures. Even the temple to the gods which housed the rarest and finest jewels could not match his gaze. I felt my own heart stutter in my chest at the sight and I shakily inhaled.

“Levi…” he hoarsely whispered, as if awaking from a deep sleep. I raised my eyebrows at his informal speech as I had never heard him call me anything without Emperor in front of it, but I enjoyed the sound of my name on his tongue. So raw and natural, as if he had been calling my name his entire life. It made me happy in ways I couldn’t explain as I felt something warm clasp around my heart.

My voice came out in a weak whisper, my throat raw and dry.

“Insolent prince.”

“Em..Emperor!” His eyes were wide with realization. Suddenly, the surprise vanished from his face and was replaced by a shadow. I saw the emerald gaze become glassy and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling down his blushing cheeks. He delicately grabbed my hand, clutching it in his own. He fervently kissed my fingers. “Thank the gods. You are awake.”

My eyes went wide.

This man…has he been waiting here this whole time? My eyes trailed from his hands clutched around my own and glanced over his changed appearance. As I saw him kiss my fingers I noticed what he was wearing and how his appearance was slightly different. His hair was neatly trimmed and washed, and his attire…was flawless. I felt like personally thanking the royal seamstresses who would make clothing for my guests, if requested. I never seen anyone wear such white garments with perfection. The colors perfectly contrasted to his darker skin tone and were fitted to him…extremely well. They were truly fashioned for his figure. My eyes traveled to the taught muscles in his forearms, the curve of his biceps and the broad shoulders and chest.

_Hm. So he must have stayed here for a day at least…_

_Wait._

I looked down and realized I was clad in soft, dark grey silk pajamas. Realization dawned on me like remembering a vivid nightmare - a nightmare that was too real.

I was wondering how I got to this room, cleanly dressed and resting in my bed.

_Eren…he must have saw…no._

I closed my eyes against the pillow, my mind racing.

Every pleasant thought and sensation that was flowing through me moments before was lost.

So this young prince saw everything. He must have saw the blood that trailed along the tiled floor and stained the porcelain tub. The tossed clothes soaked with bodily fluids. And to my greatest horror, my ragged, torn body that was unable to get out of the tub on my own.

My heart jolted inside of my chest. I was too weak to pull away from Eren’s grasp. He must have thought I was disgusting and pathetic for a once acclaimed, powerful ruler. That I was unfit for an emperor if I cannot even control a man’s carnal desires. I was no god - I was a mere human. Completely mortal of flesh and bone - marked with scars and flaws. I was nothing unlike his glorious vision. I was a lie.

“Emperor…?”

I was silent, not bothering to look at the young man. I didn’t want to see him stare at me with disgust. There was a sharp intake of breath, and sure enough I heard silent weeping as Eren clutched my hand tighter in his. His rough hands were shaking around mine. My eyes immediately opened.

“Prince Eren - why are you…” I began, and then he suddenly looked up, his eyes flashing from behind my curved knuckles as he pressed my pale skin to his lips. Tears were freshly flowing from his face now, his emerald eyes a sparkling sea of emotion and pain. I never imagined such a powerful and confident warrior, only shortly ago presented himself with confidence before me, was not sitting at my beside and weeping like I was on my deathbed. Yet I was one not to criticize. I remembered my pain and tears as I sunk my exhausted, injured body into the hot waters of the bath. He was just as human as I was - he had his flaws and weaknesses as well. And despite all of that - I saw him as the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on. Human or not, he was still an ethereal nymph to me. A kindhearted, celestial soul. I was completely enchanted by this young man.

Eren then spoke. His voice was no longer shaking with sorrow - but something deep and primal. It sent a shiver up my spine. “Let me protect you.”

“I can handle it myself, Eren.” I quietly responded. My words sounded bitter to my ears. They were untrue. Eren stared at me silently, the tears rolling down his cheeks and falling onto the covers. He gave a heavy sigh, like he was placed a large burden on his shoulders. He looked exhausted. Pained. He held tighter onto my hand and whispered.

“Levi. Don’t be a fool.”

My eyes grew wide. Besides Hange, I had never heard anyone call me a fool. Perhaps several curse words and carefully selected insults, but never fool. I was about to spit out an insult of my own until I felt his hand gently caress my cheek. His voiced carried pain with each word.

“I saw you nearly half-dead from blood loss. You didn’t call for help.”

I thickly swallowed, my instincts wanting to nudge into his gentle touch but I was too terrified that he had indeed, seen my horrific form. “I…it’s natural that I didn’t want anyone to see me like that. I refuse pity, and what happened…” I clenched my teeth, my words falling silent on my heavy tongue.

_What happened was my fault. If I only been more demanding. If I only prevented him from entering my room and…and all of this was a mess._

“What happened will never happen again.” Eren growled.

I looked at his eyes which had now shifted from a sparkling green to a luminescent color. Bright and terrifying. Threatening. His body seemed to be seething with a predatory energy.

“I will kill him.” he hissed.

I felt something else prod in the back of my mind at the guttural noise Eren made, something like that of a wild beast.

Eren knew it was the blonde commander. I saw it in his eyes and expression.

And for a moment, I was pleasantly satisfied by the prince’s words. They rang with truth and bloodlust.

But then…I was terrified.

This prince from an unknown land, who I had barely met, already knew the most intimate details of my personal life. Will he use the information against me and to his advantage? His younger sister was the new reigning monarch of Shiganshina - surely he would never divulge such information?

But my past taught me quite well about betrayal. And so did my current state, bed-stricken and numb to the bone with medication.

“Who else knows of my condition?” I weakly asked. Eren suddenly looked at me.

“Only Hange, Petra and Armin. No one else knows and assumes you caught a fever and need your rest.”

Ah, my advisor and attendants. He knew them all by name already as if they were his friends, besides Armin. He already trusted them.

How long was he here again? Did he mention that?

“Hange had issued a black code in your absence…”

“Black Code?” My eyes went wide. “How long was I asleep?”

“You have been unconscious for four days and n-

I began to shuffle in my bed, my stiff limbs surging with returned feeling. I then noticed a sharp, tickling sensation in my chest and quickly looked down at my shoulder, noticing the bandages that winded around my skin. I looked at the white wrappings that blended in with my ivory skin with confusion.

_What…_

“Levi! Stop!” Eren gasped, his eyes now turning glassy. I halted my movements at his desperate plea, my gaze turning from my bandages to Eren. I watched droplets of tears fall on the covers, darkened small circles blossoming on the embroidered fabric. He quickly turned his face away from me as he held onto my hands with a fierce grip. I could feel him trembling and I immediately felt regret wash over me.

_Eren…no. Please don't cry._

Eren was right, I caused more trouble by not asking for help when I genuinely needed it. I needed to suck in my pride and rely more on my comrades. I knew there were risks involved in refusing help and accepting it - but if it were to make Eren happier…  
Yes. I was certain that if I were able to make Eren happier, I would agree to his sincere requests.

“Forgive me, Eren.” I breathed. My sigh sounded heavy and laden with sadness as my eyes focused on the sniffling prince. He looked so much younger. Helpless. Innocent. I knew he was far from that but there was something that I could not explain about his genuine demeanor. I had never seen someone so outwardly authentic and human.

“No, it is I who should be forgiving you. I was…unable to protect you…” He then bowed his head like in prayer. He was still holding onto my hand like it would vanish, my body suddenly fading away into the air like smoke. “Forgive me, Emperor.”

I glanced to my side and saw a small basin and a roll of bandages resting on a nearby table. My heart quivered inside of my chest, a cry escaping from the depths of my heart. So this man had nursed me to health over the past few days. He had treated my wounds and changed my bandages. He wiped my sweat from my brow and body when I broke out in a fever. He gave me remedies when my body contorted in pain. This prince didn’t leave my side, choosing to sleep by it instead of the comfits of his own guest chamber. And now, this warrior prince was asking for my forgiveness? It seemed completely ridiculous that he would ask that as I should be thanking him- but if it would put his mind at ease, I would be willing to do as he requested. But I too, must ask for his forgiveness. I knew from Hange that taking care of me wasn’t a simple or pleasant walk through the gardens.

“I will if you forgive me.” I answered. He looked up at me, his eyes glowing. Traces of tears lacing his dark lashes.

“Yes. I forgive you…Levi.” Eren whispered. His watery eyes looked up at me with adoration.

I felt something in my heart painfully move - something like a powerful release as if it my pounding heart was bound for an eternity, suddenly break free. I instinctively clutched at my chest at this feeling. I was afraid to give this sensation a name. It was something that I once thought was locked away, faded and forgotten like ancient ink on parchment. But something new was beginning to grow within me and I surely felt that feeling arise from its darkened depths. I was terrified…but also…thrilled. It made me all the more aware that I was here and alive.

I then felt a hand smooth over mine and my eyes lifted to Eren’s. His eyes were slightly red but now dry from tears, yet the concerned expression on his face remained unchanged.

“Are you in any pain? - Please tell me, I can get…”

“No.” I breathed, cutting off his words. “You being here is enough.”

This feeling in my chest was growing and overpowering. This man…this man was changing me. Changing me in ways that I was afraid of, but as he clasped my hand in his I felt his skin to be extremely warm and comforting. I felt at peace when I was with him.

“I…I see.” He stuttered.

Gods, why do you torment me so. Eren looked absolutely divine.

“But you can give me one thing to help. Eren.” I whispered, my eyes lingering on the lips that spoke to be in a soft tone.

“Emperor, tell me whatever you need and I wi…”

I raised my other hand to caress his face. His cheek felt so soft and warm. His emerald eyes grew wide as my hand left his face and hooked onto the embroidered collar of his shirt. His brows were furrowed in confusion. “Emperor?” he breathed.

Mustering all of my strength, I pulled the prince to me and held onto his arm. A startled gasp escaped his lips before I quietly spoke into his ear.

“Thank you, Eren.”

I saw the soft flesh surrounding his ear turn red at my words and I smiled with satisfaction. But then I realized that I was also consumed in the moment with having Eren so close to me. I turned my gaze down, my nose and lips inches from his neck. His scent was intoxicating - consisting of an exotic fragrance of spices and floral touches, reminding of the incense used within the quiet temples as priests offered worship and offerings to the gods. Mingled with his own sweet aura made an aphrodisiac of the senses. Yes. It made sense. This being…was heavenly.

“Eren…” I exhaled in a sultry breath, my eyes falling on the handsome appearance. I felt Eren shudder under my grip, his emerald eyes locking with mine to look at me straight in the face. His irises were burning with such intensity and fire that I was lost. Speechless. He was waiting - his eyes focused on my own as if the slightest movement in my expression could determine how I was going to act. Our lips were inches apart, his delicious scent filling my nose and causing my body to shudder in desperation to hold onto this man. I could see the details perfectly outlined on his face. His dark lashes and the tender skin surrounding them, the creases in the soft, dark pink lips and caramel satin skin that I wanted to hold between my hands.

“Levi…” he breathed, his own lips falling open for me in a sweet moan. Instinctively, my fingers tightened around his arm as I pulled him closer and he didn’t resist. I felt my own breathing change to a gasp as I was ready to pull his lips to mine in a heated kiss as I imagined. I was finally going to taste the forbidden fruit - the craving that I have desired since my eyes fell upon his warrior form kneeling before my throne.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice. “Eren, I brought you some breakfast since y….”

A clay bowl shattered on the floor. My eyes widened and I turned my head to the suspected smashed pieces on the floor. Red grapes rolled across the marble surface and the Persian rug that was several feet away from my bed. Annoyed at the inconvenient intrusion, I glanced upward from the scattered fruit and smashed pottery to see the petite blonde attendant, his blue eyes wide and body trembling as he gawked at me, his mouth open and round like the bowl he just smashed.

“You better clean that up, Arlert.” I deadpanned.

There was silence in the room before he immediately fell to his knees and bowed down on the floor.

“EMPEROR! I HUMBLY APOLOGIZE!”

I was reminded of how dramatic my attendants can be.

“It’s nothing, just…” I began but I was quickly interrupted by his voice.

“WE…WELCOME BACK, YOUR MAJESTY!”

There was silence once again.

Then Eren spoke, the blush from his cheeks now fading and eyes glancing away from me to his friend humbly prostrating on the floor. He spoke calmly.

“Armin, do you mind notifying Petra and Hange of the Emperor’s awakening?”

“Yes!” he breathed, his head rising from the floor and eyes bright. I was sure they seemed more watery than usual. He was beaming, his smile throwing rays of sunlight and happiness across the room like an intense morning sunlight. I never seen Armin look so happy.

He then bowed before he practically bolted out the door like a startled animal. I could hear his hurried footsteps across the marble surface and the creak of the massive doors.

“You are not afraid of me, are you Eren?” I answered as silence filled the room once again.

He turned his face away but I could see his shoulders trembling.

_Maybe I can admit this was my fault. I nearly kissed the kid out of nowhere._

_...But, it felt so damn right._ When my fingertips grazed his skin it felt like it belonged there, like my soul had already claimed this being as my own. It was a pleasant, intoxicating heat that surged into my palm and down into my skin, marking a deep craving into my bones. I never experienced such heated want and affection - or a sense of possession. He is mine.

It was nothing compared to Erwin.

_Erwin._

My eyes went wide with a horrified realization. 

_I grabbed Eren without his permission. I was no better than him._

With dread at the thought of Eren avoiding me, my mind suddenly wavered back to flashes of memories. The book slipping past my fingers and falling to the floor. The tight grip that roughly pinned me to the chair. To the wall. Resisting but failing.

“Levi?”

The tearing sensation inside of me. Of watching myself submerge into water tinted with my own blood, gasping from the pain and feeling consciousness slip from me.

“Levi…?” I looked up and saw Eren staring at me.

I spoke in a distant voice. “I apologize. You were not ready and I didn’t ask for your permission.”

His cheeks immediately darkened at the realization of my words. “Emperor, I…”

“LEVI!” The screaming banshee trill echoed out from the entrance way. I instantly knew that was Hange, and Petra would surely be with her too.

_Perfect timing, as usual._

But then I felt a slight pressure on my hand. Eren smiled at me with complete adoration, his emerald eyes flashing with something hidden before he lifted away from his place at my bedside. His fingers fell away and I was desperate to reach out and take them back in my own hands.

He glanced away from me, his eyes avoiding my intense gaze that held onto him like a pleasant dream that I didn’t want to end.

_Don’t leave - stay with me. I want you to stay._

“I will give you some time together - I must leave to finish some work.”

_Ah, that is right. I was the one being selfish here._

“Yes. Of course.” I whispered.

I then saw Eren’s gaze go to the doorway and sure enough I saw Hange and Petra staring at me.

“LEVI!” Hange cried and she leapt from the doorway to the bed. I felt her body collide onto the cushioned surface and her arms wrap around my neck. But as I glanced over her shoulder I saw that Eren had already slipped past the doorway.

________________

**_Kingdom of Shiganshina - the Royal Castle_ **

“Your highness.”

The young blonde woman spoke in a cool tone as she finished pinning her hair back in its usual messy bun. She had just returned from the temple, having offered her morning payers to the gods as duty required her. She was known as the palace devout - having abilities that allowed her to see images in her mind and conjure ancient spells. But rarely she used these powers until several months ago, but she dare not tell the Queen. She didn’t want to upset her majesty, as she looked utterly hopeless and exhausted now.

Her royal highness, Queen Mikasa of Shiganshina was collapsed on her bed within her royal chamber. Morning rays streamed past an opening in the velvet curtains, illuminating her sleeping form in the large canopy bed and downy pillows. Her dark hair trailed above the shoulders of her smooth alabaster back, a light silk gown outlining her lean and feminine frame. Strands of dark hair covered her face. The young woman stepped over to the bedside and attempted to tuck a stray wisp of hair away from the Queen’s face when a rough grip locked around her wrist.

Intense brown eyes stared at her, taking in her appearance and identity with several startled blinks.

“Annie.” she whispered, her eyes softening. Her grip lessened but didn’t fall away.

“Good morning, your Majesty. It seems you slept well.” she stated plainly, her face expressionless.

Just then the blonde felt herself being roughly pulled by a strong force onto the bed. She found herself staring face to face with Mikasa, who equally reflected her expressionless face.

“And whose fault do you think that is?”

At this Annie felt a slight curve break on her lips, and Mikasa pecked a kiss where her mouth twitched to a smirk. She was tempted to kiss her lover, but she came here to visit Mikasa for a reason. She sat up on the bedcovers, the inquisitive brown eyes following her movements like a wild cat observing its prey. Annie admired that strong, quiet gaze of her Queen.

Only _her_ queen.

“There are some urgent letters for you, your Majesty.” Annie crooned, finally tucking a stray strand of obsidian hair behind Mikasa’s ear. She was still watching her.

“Oh? Well that can wait for the moment. I rather stay here for a bit longer.”

At this Annie felt a hand slide onto her hip and she shuddered at the touch. She wanted to stay here longer too - she wanted to feel those strong arms enclosed around her once more and those heated kisses against her pale skin, but something else burning deep inside of her than the deep lust that smoldered through her veins like fire. It was frustration and annoyance. It was the fact that Eren was trying to contact her, drawing Mikasa’s full attention once more as that selfish bastard of a child always did. Those feelings of disgust for that man clawed at her insides like a festering wound. She thought he was far away, beyond their reach for good. But she was wrong.

The words tasted like bile on her tongue. “Your highness…” she began. She had rerun the scenario through her head multiple times when she arrived back from the temple on her way to awaken the queen. A palace attendant had stopped her and handed her the two letters. One was from Armin and to her extreme displeasure, the other was from Eren. When the attendant stated that the letters had just arrived and were of the most urgent matter, Annie felt rage inside of her, but she quietly kept the delivered parcels at hand. Once she was in the quiet privacy of one of the corridors, she whispered several quick incantations and saw the scribbled words in her own mind.

What Eren requested was a faction of his elite military force, specifically 80 men out of a regiment of 300. These men were not the typical soldiers - they were highly skilled and deadly warriors. They were the pride of the kingdom and defended its small walls and territory. And he wanted nearly a third of the regiment to travel hundreds of miles to Kamar to help support the Emperor’s forces and their fight against the demon.

Oh, Annie had no doubt Mikasa would comply. She had to find a way for her to see otherwise. She knew Eren’s request was worthless. Not even warriors from Shiganshina’s 300 could kill the beast. Not even Eren or the Emperor himself could kill it for that matter.

But what bothered her even more was Armin’s letter. She could care less for the little blonde servant that now served the Emperor rather than Mikasa, as he once had before. To her, Armin was a traitor and with him being friends with Eren made Annie dislike him even more. This letter was proof of that.

Apparently, Eren had offered his proposal to the Emperor and was now spending quite a lot of time in his presence. But he fears his friends’s feelings will not be returned and that he will be trapped in the palace’s walls that will ultimately turn into a cage for the prince.

Pathetic. Selfish. Worthless prince.

He did not deserve to possess the magical abilities or the ancient bloodline that he was blessed with. It was a miracle that Mikasa became queen, although Annie did help persuade the late king to choose Mikasa as the heir instead of Eren, all for the sake of his “protection”.

“Annie?” whispered a concerned tone. Mikasa was staring at her, an eyebrow raised in expectation.

Her cold blue gaze settled on warm, chocolate irises that smothered her icy soul. She felt like steam was radiating off of her, and in the wake of the impending storm she felt a moment of calmness settle over her. In a soothing tone, she answered her queen.

“Let’s get you ready for the day, my lady.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I promise things will pick up soon - hope this story isn't too dry to read :/


	8. Sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover many things through the eyes of the benevolent, caring and intelligent blonde coconut that we all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's OTP is Ereri. Also, this chapter will take place in the past and Shiganshina Kingdom
> 
> And this rant, because I am a damn nerd...Introducing starryknight5's Style Tip: 
> 
> The Shiganshina Kingdom’s style of clothing is inspired by Hmong and Mongolian traditional attire. Rich embroidery, vibrant threads and colors, patterns and fabrics are not only beautiful but weave together a story within it intricate details. This is why I love traditional clothing. What you wore was brilliant and elaborate for a reason. It spoke of your ethnic group, culture, your family and origins. You wore it with pride because you were representing yourself, your family, and your people. Every stitch was done with precise care and detail - and would takes weeks to months to complete a piece depending on how elaborate it was. Whenever you see traditional clothing from any part of the globe I hope you all take a moment to appreciate that beautiful handiwork, and if you ever have the opportunity to wear such clothing from your culture, and I hope you choose to wear it - wear it with pride. It is the art of our ancestors.

_**Armin’s POV - Kamar Palace, Present Time** _

I couldn't _believe_ how ridiculous I was. Oh by the gods, I was a nervous wreck. I remembered how my hands along with every muscle in my body froze at the sight of the Emperor awake - and with _Eren!_

I ruined my best friend’s opportunity of deepening his relationship with the Emperor - a fragile connection that I foolishly severed. They were progressing so well…and quite fast…

The vivid image appeared in my mind once again, seemingly mocking me. I saw the Emperor pull Eren closer to him, their faces only inches apart and eyes locked onto each other. Their lips moving closer, their eyes falling close...and....

_UGH!_

I shook my head in frustration, dismissing the image.

I knew I walked in on an intimate moment between the two of them...and I ruined it. 

Once I visited Hange and Petra to notify them of the Emperor’s awakening, the crazy eyed brunette bolted out of her office’s door like a typhoon. She shouted over her shoulder that I should notify Moblit as I watched her run down the corridor, her ponytail becoming undone as Petra bowed her head and calmly proceeded out the open door to make her way to the royal chambers. I gave a sigh of relief knowing that I had some time before I visited Eren and the Emperor again, since I was still shaking with embarrassment for acting like a startled animal and breaking some fine pottery.

Perhaps I gave them enough time to be alone together - after all, I made sure to briskly walk and not run to notify Hange.

But after returning from the battlements I did not find Eren at all. He was not present in the royal chambers and all I could hear was Hange discussing with Emperor Levi. Petra was waiting outside of the closed bedroom door, saying that his majesty wanted to talk to Hange privately. I asked her where Eren was and she said he went back to his room.

I turned my heel and left the chambers once again, making my way down the corridors to the guest rooms of the palace.

Sure enough, when I entered Eren’s room he was not there. I wandered the gardens and found him quietly sitting in a solitary corner on a stone bench next to a small pond. A flowering tree with pink blossoms and various exotic plants surrounded him. He was wearing his traditional Kamar attire made for that of royalty, and upon my first glance I was reminded of the Emperor.

“Eren?” I quietly called.

He turned his emerald gaze from the pond and his eyes settled on me. A gentle smile appeared on his lips. He looked relieved to see me and by his kind tone I was reassured of that. “Hey Armin.”

I made my way over to the bench and settled next to him. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I must have embarrassed you, I shouldn’t have barged in like that!”

Eren looked completely bewildered. “What? That?” he then laughed. Now it was my turn to stare at him in disbelief.

“Armin, there is nothing to apologize for! Anyone would have been shocked to see the Emperor finally wake up.”

“But Eren, I should have…” I began.

My friend shook his head, a large smile plastered on his face. “I was almost expecting that high-pitched squeal - like that one time I grabbed your leg from underneath the bed when we were playing hide-and-seek.”

I felt a burning sensation surge up from my neck to my face. By now I was sure my face was flushed red and hotter than the sun.

“That was cruel!” I flatly stated.

Eren’s smile broke into a booming laugh and I couldn’t help but join in with his contagious happiness. Once Eren had finished teasing me and I was wiping away the tears of laughter from my eye lashes, we quietly sat together on the bench, staring at the clear waters of the pond and the koi fish that swam among the reeds beneath the glassy surface. There was comfortable silence between the both of us before I softly spoke again.

“This is my favorite part of the gardens. A part of me doesn’t find it surprising that I found you here.”

Eren slightly leaned his head towards me, his eyes still watching the fish like he was mesmerized. “Why you say that?”

I nodded over to the pond. “This place reminds me of Shiganshina. Although these palms are nothing like the tall pines over there, they provide shade and they close you in. Almost seal you off like you are in a different place. But this pond has similar water lilies like those in the castle grounds.”

Eren nodded, his voice soft as a whisper. “Yes. They are exactly like them.”

___________________________________________________ 

_**Armin's POV - Flashback/Past - The Kingdom of Shiganshina** _

 

"ERENNN!"

 

"EREN! Where are you?" 

 

“EREEEEEN!” I cried once more, searching for my wild, brown-haired friend through the empty castle corridors.

I had just came back from the gardens, my brown trousers covered in grass stains and white button-up shirt half untucked around the waistband.

I was allowed to visit the castle to see Eren and his sister Mikasa when my grandfather stopped by for work. King Grisha was very kind and he even allowed me to study in the library with them from time to time. Once he found out that I was very proficient in reading and writing, he gave me full access to the library and even allowed me to help Eren with his studying. Those were my favorite days of spending time with Eren and Mikasa in the library and going over the gigantic, colorful atlases of foreign lands and kingdoms. By far, Eren’s favorite land to study was Kamar. He even knew more about it than me and was already studying the native language. He could recite small poems and songs which were my favorite. Eren would sing of brave warriors and legends that spoke of the Emperor’s mighty power - his strength like that of a god.

Yet I knew that Kamar’s mighty Emperor wasn’t the only one that embodied a sacred legend.

Walking through the hallway I saw a slightly open door. I would have walked straight past it, thinking nothing of it until I heard a gentle voice and a child sniffle.

“Eren, my sweet boy. Please don’t cry.” the Queen hushed as she placed a delicate hand atop my friend’s brunette locks. She ran her fingers through the strands in a soothing manner, the calming effect instantly causing Eren to go quiet as he whimpered at his mother’s bedside. His face and hands buried into the covers as his shoulders shook with his muffled crying. He then peered upward, tears staining his face.

“I don’t want you to be sick anymore, mother. I can’t do anything to help you. I hate myself!” He sobbed.

“Eren…” she cooed, her hand now caressing her son’s cheek. “You help me so much already. Just by being here, even your smile…that helps me.”

I averted my eyes and stepped away from the doorway, terrified at the sight I had just seen. I felt like I invaded something sacred and my hands began to tremble as I began to back away.

“Mother. I am useless.” Eren spoke, his voice broken with distraught. I froze as I felt a shiver go through me. I never heard my friend speak this way - he was full of confidence and happiness. He was like sunlight itself, but hearing him speak like this caused me to lament for him. He was only a year older than myself, only a young boy of 11 and yet here he was, hating himself for being worthless. My hand clutched at my own beating heart in the center of my chest as I heard Eren’s choked sobs. I slinked away into the shadows of the corridor, my back pressing against the cold wall opposite to that of the doorway. I heard his mother speak once more.

“My child, you are never that. Never speak that way again.” She whispered, her voice now firm. “You carry a heavy burden, and when you are older it will only become greater…” I then heard her own voice fill with emotion. “One day you will become your fate. You must protect others from the cruel darkness in this word. You must be strong - be strong for all of us, Eren.”

I heard Queen Carla silently weep as she wrapped her arms around Eren. I saw a glimpse of the young boy with his own arms around his mother’s neck, the Queen holding him with all of her strength that her embrace could provide.

I turned away once more, my heart wildly beating in my chest. My legs began to move and sure enough I was running. My thighs burned as I sprinted non-stop through the quiet corridors that echoed with my pounding footsteps. With every wheezing breath images of Eren crying and his tearful words flickered through my mind.

I should not have looked for Eren. I should not have called out for him.

I saw guards roaming through the corridors and when I bolted past them they quickly stepped away, shouting after me.

But I would let no one catch me. I would let no one see me.

I wanted to disappear.

I felt hot tears stain my face and I blinked them away, my vision becoming blurry as I ran down a small flight of stone steps that would lead me to the entrance of the castle gardens. I barged through the arched entrance and ran into someone who happened to be standing right outside.

“AHH!” I felt my body impact the ground and when I blinked, I saw someone next to me slowly rise on their elbows. Long black hair created a curtain to shield the face but I knew who it was immediately. Delicate pale fingers pulled back the strands of hair and dark brown eyes glared back at me. It was Mikasa. Her expression was one of annoyance but then it quickly evolved to that of concern.

I had not realized that once I got past my sudden shock of colliding into someone and then the ground, I had started to cry. Silent tears fell onto the grass and my dirtied hands. I clutched the grass in my hands, uprooting the waxy strands under my shaking palms.

“Armin, what’s wrong?” she whispered. She shuffled closer to me on the ground, her own red embroidered dress now speckled with grass stains. I felt her hand on my shaking shoulder.

I only sobbed and Mikasa silently knelt next to me, her hand rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

The following day I retuned to the castle, but this time I did not go running through the corridors with excitement, shouting out my friend’s name.

I wandered through the gardens instead and found a pond with water lilies. A white marble bench was situated near it, nestled underneath a blossoming tree.

I walked over to the bench and situated myself there, watching the falling pink blossoms of the tree create small ripples in the water. One petal softy glided down from the branches and landed on my lap. I stared at it, transfixed by the delicate thing until a voice called out to me. Startled, I looked up and saw Eren standing several feet away from where I was sitting.

He was dressed in a dark emerald tunic that accentuated his gemstone eyes. A black sash was tied around his waist and was stitched with alternating patterns in brightly colored threads along with matching black trousers. Eren was dressed more formal today and I figured he just came back from one of his many study sessions that consisted of politics, history, language, or music with his tutor.

“Armin.” He softly spoke, his voice laced with concern.

“Hi Eren.” I answered, managing my best smile.

“Mikasa told me you weren't feeling well.” He spoke, coming closer to me. I averted my gaze back to the pond. “She told me that you left early to go home. Are you feeling any better?” He sat next to me on the bench.

“Yeah, I am.” I quickly responded in a cheerful voice. My eyes focused on our reflection in the water. “I just had a small fever but I am much better.”

Just then, I felt a soft touch go over my hand. I instantly drew away. I knew what Eren was trying to do.

Since I met the young prince last year, I knew Eren was special. I had fallen off my grandfather’s cart as I was helping him with a delivery. He was one of several architects for the kingdom and he would often do repairs, renovations or groundskeeping work for the castle. I was his apprentice and would often tag along on his frequent visits to the royal home, happy to see a change of scenery from the small shop my grandfather owned in the village. I was unloading heavy crates of supplies when I tripped and lost my balance. I ended up cracking my head against a stone on the ground and I was lucky that the crate had smashed next to me and not splintering to pieces on my small body. I remembered how my grandfather cried out for help and sure enough Eren was there in the gardens.

He was the first to arrive.

He placed his palm on my bloodied head and whispered a small incantation. The wound sealed shut and the bleeding ceased. By the time the guards arrived, Eren was kneeling next to my tearful and astonished grandfather as he held my small, barely conscious body in his arms. Eren’s hands were stained with blood and the guards were horrified. They were confused as to what happened, as to why their prince’s hands were stained with my blood and demanded to know the situation. My grandfather was in shock and couldn’t utter a word to the shouting questions. I fully opened my eyes and mumbled, “I’m ok. Grandfather…” and everyone went silent. That was when my grandfather bursted out in tears and fervently thanked the prince. He was convinced that he saved my life, and so was I.

Once my eyes were open I looked up and saw Eren. He warmly smiled, his green eyes swirling with emerald light before they rolled to the back of his head as he slumped to the ground. He had used up all his energy to bring me back from the cusp of death. He had the power to heal injuries and take away pain by his touch at a cost to his own energy and health. At his command, his body transformed into an instrument of mystical power. But as I was drawn to him and began to know him more, I soon learned that Eren possessed other abilities.

He could breathe _life_.

Even his remarkable singing voice was more than just a talent. I saw him sing to the flowers in the gardens and they responded to him like some type of stimuli. Their petals would open, buds would blossom, and leaves would broaden. He was like sunlight - a life source. And not just to flowers but all types of plants and trees. Even animals responded to his voice. The large elks and deer within the surrounding forest would nudge at his open palm like his royal stallion.

I had never known anyone to possess such powers…or such kindness and passion for life. He was selfless and didn't think of himself, only others.

But here he was again, trying to reach out towards my emotions to relieve any pain I was feeling. He probably thought I was still ill but in truth I was sickened by myself. I felt guilty, and I was sad for my friend. He carried a heavy burden of possessing abilities that could change the world - that could influence the future, and I wanted to help. But how?

Once he grasped hold of my hand his emerald eyes went wide. I felt a jolt of energy go through me and just then his fingers released from mine. I quickly moved my hand away and tightly clasped them in my lap.

“Armin, why didn’t you just tell me?”

Not only he could heal physical illnesses and pains, but mental and emotional agony as well. I was not surprised when I felt a wave of peace go over me.

I looked down at my own wringing hands. “I was ashamed at myself.”

“Why? You did nothing wrong.”

I lifted my eyes up to his. “I have done everything wrong that a friend could do.”

He furrowed his brows in confusion, his green eyes searching my expression for an explanation. I continued.

“Eren. I am your friend and I want to help you. I have done nothing! Please, let me help you carry this burden! I can…”

His eyebrows then lifted with realization at my words. He quickly shook his head.

“No, Armin. This is my fate and my fate only.”

“You don’t have to be alone in it, Eren. Please.” I pleaded. “What can I do help?”

At this he softly smiled, his green gemstone eyes sparkling. “You already do. You are my friend and that is more than enough.” He the looked at the pond. “My parents are afraid to let me out beyond the castle grounds. You and Mikasa are the only people here that are closest to my age. You are like my brother and sister, and the animals in the forest are my only friends. None of you are afraid of me. None of you look at me like I am some… _monster_.” He whispered the last word.

At this my hand firmly grasped back his fingers in reassurance. “You are not a monster, Eren!” I stated. “You are the kindest, most selfless human there is!”

I knew that was the truth. I knew it with all my heart.

He only smiled. “Thank you, Armin.”

“Don’t listen to anyone who calls you such…such _blasphemy!_ ” I spat. “If they do I will gladly prove them wrong!”

At this Eren raised his eyebrows, clearly interested. I could detect a faint smirk on his pink lips. “Oh? And how so?”

“I am a master of wit. I can clearly outsmart them somehow. Maybe lure them into a trap!”

At this Eren grinned. “You can surely succeeded in that, Armin. I have no doubt you can play them like chess pieces in your own game.”

I triumphantly beamed at his words. “Someone has too. You are horrible at chess after all.”

We both laughed. I instantly felt better and we both enjoyed each other’s company for the remainder of the day. We stayed by the pond, watching the swirling koi fishes and teasing them with our fingers. We ran races through the gardens and we stared up at the clouds, trying to decipher the white, downy-like shapes.

In the weeks that followed we continued to meet up. Fall changed to winter. The trees shed their once vibrant leaves of red and amber and took upon jagged, almost haunting like features as their naked branches reached toward the grey sky. Snow blanketed the ground and covered the kingdom with a serene beauty of sparkling white. Winter then changed to spring…and spring turned into summer.

Months turned into years.

I was just turning 14 when Queen Carla's health began to decline during that summer. Eren was becoming more depressed and moody - and it seemed the life around the gardens reflected his absence. The flowers blossomed less, the birds were quiet in their songs. He was spending more time with his mother, trying to heal the illness that was placed upon her since her son’s birth fifteen years ago. For all that time she remained extremely weak and could only walk with an assistant. Now, she didn’t have enough strength to stand and was bedridden.

Eren’s abilities in healing had only increased and he became stronger over the years that I known him, but the illness that befell upon his mother still remained unchanged without any signs of improvement.

I was tending to one of the many flower beds in near the outer entrance of the castle. It was the one with the bright purple irises that were the Queen’s favorite and ones that I often saw Eren pick especially for her when I saw a carriage arrive at the front gates. I saw several guards walk out to the carriage and open the door.

I felt a shiver go down my spine.

I saw a girl, no more than my age, step out. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. She was dressed in the attire of that of a country girl, so she must have been from the surrounding village. But there was something about her that made me think otherwise.

She was different - and not the good type of ‘Eren different’. She had a cold, expressions face. She gave off a menacing aura. I turned to my grandfather who was helping me to plant irises beside me.

“Grandfather, who is that girl?

I saw him cast a side glance in the direction that I motioned my head in. He stared for a moment before he shifted his gaze back to the ground before him. He patted the dirt with his gloved hands around the newly plated iris.

“That is a new assistant to the royal court. Rumors said that she possesses some mystical abilities, fortune telling or seeing visions. Something like that.” He mumbled in a gruff voice. He then turned to me, his light blue eyes narrowing on my surprised expression. I could see the wrinkles around his furrowed white eyebrows tighten with the effort. “Don’t go snooping around in anyone’s business, Armin. You may be friends with the Prince and his adopted sister, but you got to mind your own business sometimes.” He returned to pat the earth one more time before he began to dig another hole to plant an additional flower. “You are a smart boy Armin with good instincts. If you get uneasy by something or someone, you are right.”

Months passed by and I rarely saw the new girl. Likewise for Eren whom I saw less as his mother’s conditioned worsened. I only worried more about him. Since the Queen’s declining health King Grisha was becoming desperate and resorting to nonconventional means. Standard medical practices were fruitless and he accepted more magic to be used. Thus, a new pupil was recruited to study under the single palace mage named Batu. This new pupil was called Annie Leonhardt.

I was in the garden working once again when I saw Mikasa appear. Beside her was the mysterious blonde girl, Annie.

“Armin!” Mikasa yelped in delight as she saw me. I found myself enveloped in a powerful hug but I was glad to see Mikasa after so long. It had been nearly two months since I last saw her and she was already taller than me and had longer hair that fell past her shoulder. She was looking very beautiful, I thought. I wondered how much Eren had changed too.

My eyes then darted over her shoulder to see the blonde girl. She was staring at me with an empty, expressionless face. Mikasa placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to blink and quickly change my gaze back to her.

“Annie, this is Armin. He is a childhood friend of me and Eren’s and is like a brother to us.”

The blonde attendant bowed her head. “Pleasure.” She said in a monotone voice.

I nodded my head. “Ah, thank you. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well.”

There was silence after a few moments until Mikasa cleared her throat.

“Armin, how have you been doing?”

“I wish to ask you the same as well.” At my words her expression saddened.

“These past few weeks have been especially difficult, but it seems like the Queen’s health is slightly improving. Eren’s 16th birthday is only a few weeks away and hopefully she will be well enough to celebrate with us. But Eren…he has been…”

At the mention of her brother’s name she paused. I saw her avert her gaze but I noticed the glossy sheen in her eyes. I then reached for her hand. She looked up at me.

“Armin…” her voice trembled. I then saw tears form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. “He asks of you too. He hopes you are doing well.”

“Of course. Don’t worry about me.” I replied. “I worry for you both, and my grandfather and I pray for the Queen’s health.”

“Thank you Armin. I am sure your prayers have reached the gods, because she was able to sit up in ned today and read with the windows open. Good thing the weather is warm.” At this I saw a gentle smile appear on Mikasa’s face. For being an adopted sister of Eren, I had never thought they looked so much alike than when they smiled.

We both looked upwards at the clear blue sky. It was indeed a beautiful day, the weather was mild and the gardens casted a fragrant smell mixed with pine when the warm summer breezed past through the trees of the surrounding forest.

Maybe things are getting better, I thought.

But that was only the calm before the storm.

It was a week after Eren’s 16th birthday that his mother passed away. The stained glass windows were open to the summer air and a slight breeze drifted around the room, as if her spirit was dancing around her body before it flew out the open window into the blue skies. Her eyes were closed, lost in a dream, as a book laid open upon the embroidered quilt that covered her lap. Her hand marked a page of the ancient text that all Shiganshina people knew by heart. It spoke of the kingdom’s proud legend - that from the royal bloodline a mortal deemed worthy to be Enkidu’s reincarnation will be chosen.

After the Queen’s burial, Eren locked himself up for a week. The wilderness and fresh air that he loved he now turned away as he decided to seclude himself in his chambers. Mikasa was clearly distraught and could not reach him during that time. When he didn’t respond to any or her tearful pleas, she pounded on his locked door with closed fists, shouting out his name and begging him to come out. On more than one occasion the guards had to restrain the princess and lock her in her own chambers.

But the King was worse. He didn’t do anything. He became like an empty shell, listless and dead-eyed to the world around him as he sat on his throne. The royal court became troubled and discord was quickly arising.

But then, to the surprise of the palace officials and attendants, Eren appeared in the courts after his week of mourning and established order. His awe-struck sister watched as Eren handled all of the lagging paperwork and agenda items. But he wasn’t alone as he pulled in Mikasa to help. He taught her all that he knew and within a month the castle seemed to be back in order. But the King was still silent. Confined to his own chambers, Eren attempted to cleanse his father’s mind of the emotional and mental pain that was rendering him lifeless. His treatments were working and the King was showing improvement, but occasionally he would relapse. Eren would have to start over from square one and this caused him extreme exhaustion. He would fall asleep at the desk in the library or in the office. But Mikasa began to pick up the slack. She learned quickly and was soon as proficient as Eren in governing the kingdom.

I was able to meet with Eren occasionally and briefly. Sometimes I would spend time with him and Mikasa in the study and I would be delighted to see them both, but it was nothing like how it was when we were children. The death of their mother and the King’s unstable mental state took a toll on them both. But they did become closer. They depended on each other more. And that made me wish I could be of more use. Once again, I felt like I was not doing enough.

That is when I asked them if I could join the royal court as an attendant. I mentioned this at the library one day and two sets of eyes settled on me, emerald and dark brown orbs looked at me in surprise. But then I saw Eren’s eyes soften and a small smile appeared on his face. It has been months since I had last seen him smile so gently and that gave me some hope.

“That sounds like a great idea to me.” He then glanced to Mikasa who only nodded in agreement before he turned back to me. “You are welcome to apply as an attendant. In order to have a position within the royal court you need to pass an exam - which I am sure you will pass with flying colors.” He added.

And Eren was right. I did, and by law I was accepted into the royal court as an attendant. Within a year I quickly progressed through the ranks and was now one of two students studying under the Mage. This was definitely a change of pace in comparison to my grandfather’s work which consisted of working on the royal gardens and drafting reinforcing walls for the kingdom.

My knowledge in architecture and engineering was surely beneficial, but I felt like my skills as a mystical apprentice would help more. Perhaps I can help Eren with his healing treatments for the King - or maybe restore his stamina when he was weak. But there was a problem.

And that was Annie.

She was the other student studying under the court Mage, and by the time I had begun my studying she was already at the skill level of the teacher. Annie’s proficiency in magic was astounding. She could cast spells without ease - even ones that required higher levels of power that only an expert sorcerer could accomplish. The teacher always spoke highly of her, saying that she would be a perfect royal priestess. She could predict future events and perform magic that would benefit the kingdom such as helping crops to grow and foretelling weather patterns. Me on the other hand, paled in comparison to her talents. I struggled, but I did not give up despite my grandfather's disapproval and my own doubts.

My grandfather disapproved of me learning under a court mage, especially in the presence of Annie. Something about her made my grandfather wrinkle his nose in disapproval, and although I felt the same at first I wanted to trust Annie. From what I heard from Eren, she got along very well with Mikasa…but when it came to him…it was like he didn’t exist.

But, there was indeed something about her that was unusual. She was far more powerful that the court mage - and I knew that fact by accident. I was going through the corridors of the lower levels beneath the ground floor of the castle. In some ways it was eerie because there were dungeons, not used to my relief and haven’t been used for decades. There were many empty rooms that were often used for personal study or to practice magic.

I saw one of the doors open with a red light filtering through. I thought it was the Mage but it was Annie. She was kneeling on the floor and had her hands outstretched over a basin of crimson liquid. Lit candles circled around her, the black smoke from their flames melding together into a distorted figure. With every whisper under her breath the smoke figure grew. I saw horns. I saw snarling teeth. Then, to my horror, bright red eyes revealed itself on this demon-like figure of black smoke. They darted to me and I instantly vanished from the doorway. 

My heart was ramming in my chest as I ran down the dimly lit corridors, away from Annie and that demon. What I saw was a summoning spell and blood magic. Such skills could only be performed by ancient sorcerers or highly powerful beings, and dark magic came at a price. There was a blood pact between the summoner and the being summoned that was impossible to break.

As if it were fate, I ran into the Mage. I would have easily toppled over if he didn't catch me. He firmly grasped my shoulders with his gloved hands - hands I knew that were covered because of scarred magical inscriptions along his skin.

“Armin! What the devil is going on?” 

How ironic. Annie just summoned one. In the castle.

“Mage Batu!” I gasped. “It’s Annie! She summoned…she summoned a demon!”

***

To be continued...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, Armin has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Good thing he is a smart coconut and can fix things. 
> 
> Feedback, fellow scouts


	9. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's searching for his friends after learning that Annie summoned a demon within the castle. Meanwhile, Eren is alone with his ailing father, King Grisha. 
> 
> Secrets are revealed... 
> 
> Eren is beginning to discover why he is so different.........until...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several months of hiatus and writer's block, I have managed to bring you a new chapter! I am still quite busy but I feel my writing is finally starting to come back (*crosses fingers*). Thank you readers for your patience and kind words! I hope you enjoy this new chapter (: 
> 
> Much love to all of you ( ˘ ³˘)♥

_**Armin’s POV** _

The Mage’s dark eyes went wide, fear dancing within the black orbs. His brows furrowed. “Where.” He breathed.

With hurried steps, I guided him to the room, all the while my heart was pounding like a drum inside of my chest with anxiety and worry. When the corridor winded around and revealed the familiar door, I found no red light filtering through the open crack. The Mage had halted when I did, but he already knew this was the correct room. When I turned to look up at him I saw his dark eyes narrow, almost cat-like and instinctual as he eyed the doorway.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted the brass handle. Slowly he opened it, revealing an empty room and a wooden bowl on the floor. Not even a trace of the crimson liquid was in it. Batu walked into the room, his vibrant robes billowing around him as he inspected the walls and ceiling. He stroked his shaven chin with his gloved hand, observing the stone floor that he walked upon. He scuffed his boot across the floor, clearing away some dust.

I stood in the doorway, looking around the room in disbelief. “Mage Batu, I swear I saw her!” My voice shook with truth as I trembled. “She was right by that bowl, and…”

He raised his gloved hand. I immediately shut my mouth.

“First of all, summoning a being of darkness is forbidden and extremely powerful magic. If such an event occurred in this room, there would be some sort of trace…” He then stood silently in the room, his eyes wandering over every crack and crevice in the stone walls and floor. I slowly saw his eyes lift up to me. They went wide.

“There.” He breathed. He lifted his finger to directly point at me. I felt my body turn cold.

“What…? Me?” I gasped, shocked to see him pointing directly at my face.

“No, around the doorway!” He hissed.

I stepped out from the doorway and into the room. And sure enough, there was black residue that covered the stone above and around the sides of the doorway. At first glance it appeared like soot - myself thinking that it looked like someone kept the door closed while the embers from the fireplace were smoldering, filling the room with dark smoke and ash.

I sniffed, my nose wrinkling at something unpleasant. There was a pungent smell.

“Sulfur.” I whispered.

“You are right in that a demonic presence was in this room. Sulfur is found deep within the darkest depths of the world’s core. This is where evil sleeps - the demonic realm.” The Mage said beside me. He brushed his fingertips over the dark powdery marks, his brows knitting together. “But are you sure it was Annie?”

I turned around and looked up at him, his dark orbs flashing. There was something inhuman in how his black eyes intensely danced across my features. I felt like an animal was looking at me instead of a human, and all this time I have not noticed it until now when the Mage’s black orbs scanned me carefully, as if they could interpret my thoughts.

“I - I saw her blonde hair, and her face was illuminated by the red light. I am sure it was her.” I stuttered out, voicing the truth and what I saw.

He silently nodded. “Armin, keep this a secret between both of us. I don’t want this to cause a panic in the castle. Go and keep an eye on Eren and Mikasa. They should be with the King during this time.”

I nodded. “Yes, of course. But what is going to happen?”

“I will find Annie and will have her explain…this.” He intoned, motioning his gloved hand at the sulfur marks around the mantle. “She surely left in a hurry to not give herself enough time to clean up the mess.”

“What will happen to her?” I asked, watching the Mage walk across the threshold and out into the corridor. I saw his dark eyes turn back on me - and in that instant I knew by the slight growl in his voice and the way his eyes dilated unnaturally, that something in the Mage was inhuman…and angry.

“Let’s find her first before we make any decisions.” He spoke in a deep growl. “If you are in trouble, call for me.”

His scarlet and plum colored robes vanished from the corridor in an instant - as if the air itself consumed him and caused him to disappear. I blinked several times before my brain registered two names. I felt my feet and body move in an instant, my legs breaking into a run.

_Eren! Mikasa!_

***  
_**Eren’s POV**_

The halls of the castle are dreary and grey- the same color as the rolling clouds that were passing over the mountains towards the castle. I knew it was going to rain soon as I glanced out from the glass. I had just closed the last window of my father’s bedchamber and proceeded over to the chair at his bedside. It was a quiet day today - almost too quiet except for the sound of thunder in the distance and the harsh, crackling sounds from each breath that passed from my father’s cracked lips. This time his shallow breaths formed into words.

“Eren...you must allow Mikasa...to rule Shiganshina.” Grisha whispered in a rough, gravelly voice as he laid amongst the sheets on his massive royal bed.

This wasn’t the first time I was hearing it from my father. For the past several months he has entertained the thought with me, and each time his health was not only declining but his voice was becoming more desperate. I was wringing out a towel in the basin that sat atop a table near his bedside. Different remedies and concoctions for the King’s ailments decorated the surface in translucent jars and glass bottles. I eyed them warily, tired in the irony that nothing - not even the Mage’s medicines or my own healing abilities - seemed to help my father.

“You are in too much danger, you carry too much on your shoulders already.” Grisha began again. I wrung out the towel, my sleeves rolled up past my elbows and hands squeezing out the excess cold water as droplets trickled into the bowl below. My father continued. “Once words gets out that you have succeeded the throne, the threats will never end…not until you…”

“No, don’t say it.” I murmured, my hands instinctively clenching around the towel. My father’s words halted in his mouth.

_…Not until you are dead._

Oh yes, I have heard those words too often. Not just from my father, but my mother too when she was alive. I remember her cries and pleas for me to stay confined within the castle - to not go out on certain days of the year or even weeks at a time when I was younger. Sometimes it would be months until I stepped outside - and I would be roaming the corridors for the hundredth time that week, already knowing the castle’s layout with my eyes closed and imagining what the weather would be like outside. The color of the leaves and which animals were awake and scavenging within the forest.

Grisha noticed my silence and peered at me through his emerald green eyes behind his spectacles. That was the only trait that I inherited besides the brown hair that was now turning to shades of grey on my father. I was often told that I was the striking image of my mother and I had her strong spirit and gentle smile. In the past few years after mother’s death Grisha would always remind me of this fact, a sad smile on his lips and his eyes cast away into the distance as I sat at his bedside for one of his healing treatments. He would avoid my gaze often or be listless - and I was used to it.

But I wasn’t prepared for the tears that suddenly fell down his pale cheeks and how his eyes shined when he looked up at me. I felt the towel slip past my fingers and fall into the basin of water. Never have I seen my father cry.

“My son…” he whispered. “I am so sorry.”

_Sorry?_

I did not understand. I blinked at him with a stunned face, not sure of what to say or how to respond to his sudden apology.

“You…you were chosen for this fate.” He said in a hoarse whisper. “That is why we didn’t want you to go outside the castle’s walls. Your mother and I were terrified... Even when you were not a year old yet people were plotting your assassination. Now it is only beginning again, after all these years…” His voice strained as he let out a dry cough “We thought you would be safe.”

“Father.” I began, stepping over to his bedside but he weakly shook his head.

“We have failed…your mother…” At the mention of Queen Carla he thickly swallowed, his eyes now becoming glassy and more tears on the verge of falling from his green irises. “Your mother feared that we were confining you in a cage, just how she was often ill in bed. Even I am realizing that now…of how…we have kept so much from you.”

At his words I felt something jolt in my chest.

I felt my heartbeat rise, pounding in my ears. My skin prickled with anger and anticipation.

All this time…I knew something was being kept from me.

I just never knew _why._

 _Why_ was I hidden from the outside for lengths at a time? _Why_ was I being constantly watched or followed by guards, and _why_ was I prohibited from walking into the cellars of the castle?

Those were just some of the many countless questions I had that afflicted me since my youth - and those same questions still plagued me today.

Now…now my thoughts were confirmed. That I was the one everyone was keeping a secret from. That the tiring, repeating answers of _“You need to be protected”_ or _“Its for your own good”_ that echoed in my brain were just excuses to stop me from knowing the truth.

But now, I had to know.

And Grisha knew that too as I stood trembling at his bed, my hands clenched at my sides.

“Father…” I began, my voice wrecked. I could not tell if I was angry or sad, anxious or relieved. There were so many emotions churning inside of me and I felt sick and weak to my knees.

“Eren. Take this.” He softly spoke. I watched as he weakly raised his hand towards his neck. He grasped at the chain and pulled out a key from underneath his shirt. I had often seen him wearing such a key and have questioned it many times when I was young, but he never told me its true purpose until now.

“You must have it on your possession at all times.” He mentioned as he slipped the chain off his head and shakily placed it into my hand. He folded my fingers over the ket, my hot skin burning into the cool metal.

“This opens up the barred door in the cellar- the one that I told you to never go by when you were just a little boy…you remember?” He whispered in a grave voice.

I nodded my head at the childhood memory. It flashed vibrant in my mind, and I pictured myself hiding from the guards and making my way down the corridor that led to the castle’s cellars.

I remember the huge, dark steps and the winding stairs that led down to cellars and the empty dungeon-like atmosphere. I wandered around silently, watching my breath puff out in the cold air as my shadows danced along the stone walls that were thankfully illuminated by some oil lanterns. That is when my eyes caught a solitary door that stood apart from the rest.

Numerous chains hung from the doorknob - odd symbols were carved and painted onto the surface of the door. What also seemed strange were the heavy iron bars that blocked you from touching it. Being the naive and curious child I was, I was intrigued and wanted to see what was behind this door. There was something about the runes and inscriptions on the door that transfixed me, and I was all more certain of the fact that I had to know the secrets that were locked inside. It was like whatever was on the other side of the door was calling me, beckoning me to place my palm on the surface and open the door. Before I knew it my small hands were reaching past the iron bars to touch the door - and in the instant I felt my body being pulled back and lifted away.

I heard someone try to speak to me - someone was yelling at me. It was like waking from a dream. Everything is hazy and muted. You question yourself if you are asleep or awake. And then a sudden loud ringing came and I saw my father kneeling over me, his hands shaking on my shoulders and eyes wild with fear. Guards were standing over him, their shocked faces illuminated by the lanterns they were carrying. I was lying on the ground and my father was yelling out my name, telling me to wake up. And once I did, blinking fiercely and realizing where I was, I felt something roughly smack against my cheek followed by a burning sensation along my skin. After yelling at me, and after me being ashamed and crying hopeless on the floor, the King took me into his arms. I was too eager to fist my small fingers into the fabric of his clothing as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my blotched, snobby face into his shoulders as Grisha and his guards made a procession out of the cellars. Since then there has been guards constantly stationed at the entrance to the cellars and not once have I attempted to walk down those corridors.

But now that was going to change. After all these years I was finally going to have answers.

“You will find everything you need to know why you are different. Why you have powers…and why we protected you.” Grisha whispered. “I couldn’t stop you, Eren. You were always headstrong and so stubborn. You are a fighter, my son.”

My fingers tightened around the key. I then placed it around my neck and tucked it inside of my tunic. The metal felt cool against my skin and was heavier than I expected.

“But now…I must pay the price for my actions.”

I furrowed my brows at his statement. “What do you mean? If it was protecting me for all these years, your reasoning was just…”

My voice trailed off as I heard the doorknob to the room rattle. It was locked and I expected the visitor to walk away, but then I heard a click and the door swung open. I saw a familiar small blonde standing in the doorway. It was Annie. And there, lying at her feet, were the four guards stationed outside of the room and along the hallway.

“What is this?!” I shouted, my hands now balled into fists as I stood next to my father. “Do not step any closer to my father!”

“I am a selfish man. Forgive me, Eren.” My father answered beside me, his voice pained and mournful.

And that was when Annie raised her hand towards me, ancient words in a foreign tongue falling past her lips in an incantation.

I instantly found myself unable to move from where I stood. My muscles tensed and I felt the blood rush to my head like I was hanging upside down. I gasped, my limbs weak and wavering. My vision then went black.

***

_**King Grisha's POV** _

The petite blonde fold her arms across her chest, her dark robes giving her a menacing appearance along with the expressionless face she wore. I watched in horror as I saw my son collapse to the ground, the light going out from his emerald eyes that flashed with a fierce protection now falling close as his body laid motionless at the feet of the bed. I felt my entire body tremble.

_Eren!..oh god, Eren..._

A cold voice spoke, interrupting my thoughts and sending chills down my spine. It came from the throat of the young fortune teller Annie, but it did not sound like her. It was overlaid with another voice, something dark and ominous. “This is your final chance. Will you agree or not to the contract, your majesty?”

I thickly swallowed, my head spinning and body breaking out into a cold sweat. I then remembered a distant memory.

It was because of this memory that I searched for Annie.

Perhaps this girl can reverse my son’s fate. Maybe she can undo the curse that would damn Eren’s soul to a life that was not his.

***

**Flashback to Grisha’s Memories - 16 years ago…**

A woman from the mountains appeared, asking for my audience. At the time Carla and I did not announce the birth of our son that day, as we were afraid of the news catching wind too quickly. In our kingdom there was an ancient legend - no, a curse - that spoke of a royal heir becoming the reincarnation of the dragon named Enkidu. Carla was terrified. Eren was our firstborn son and she didn’t want any ill fate or the slightest harm to come to our child. She refused to let the nurse hold him as she cradled the son to her breast, her eyes wide with terror. But when I saw her that day, I knew something deeply troubled her. She was not her usual self - and I have never seen her quake with so much fear. She would mumble, “No. You will not take him. You will not take my child!” as she held Eren close.

That in itself worried me. I could not stand the sight anymore and decided leave the room. I immediately met two guards outside of the doorway who said that there was a unknown woman at the castle gate who knew about the birth of our son.

I remember running down the stairs - ordering the guards to escort the unknown woman into the throne room for an audience. I remembered how I waited with anxiety and tapped my fingers against the armrest. Once the door to the throne room opened wide, they revealed a feeble old woman who hobbled to where I sat. She was dressed in the similar garbs of our country, but tattered with use and age. She was dressed in more layers and some furs, which I guessed from the extreme cold of the mountains. Her hair fell in white tendrils past her face carved with wrinkles of old age, her skin dark and weathered from the elements.

“You wish to speak to me, Fortune Teller?”

“I come to speak of the prophecy, your majesty…” she spoke in a raspy voice, her wrinkled hand clutching around her sturdy walking stick. “The prophecy of your son.”

“What makes you think I have a son?”

“Because the One speaks to me.” She firmly spoke, her voice cracking.

I raised my brows. “The One?”

Her cloudy eyes fixed on me, her voice now taking on a reverent tone. “The dragon of the earth and heavens.”

The dragon of the earth and heavens? No. This was all lore. Nothing but fables and fairy tales that nurse maids would tell children at bedtime. Dragons were stories created from drunken warriors of the past. I grew out of such fantastic fairy tales as many children often do. My father, the late King, did not believe such local lore and the legends associated with our kingdom, and he strongly discouraged the telling of such stories that my grandfather would whisper to me at night by the fire. I never forgot how his pale eyes would sparkle with the firelight, his wrinkled face would become animated with youthfulness and wonder as he spoke of the powerful dragon that formed our kingdom. How his talons implanted seedlings into the ground and brought forth teeming forests, how his dragon breath created life from the soil and formed animals. When he rose into the sky, the gusts of wind created from his powerful wings fashioned the cliffs on which the castle stood and molded the small country known as Shiganshina.

This god-like beast was named Enkidu, and I was fascinated as a child by this legendary creature. My grandfather would sneak books into my room from the library and tell me the old legends well into the night when the castle was asleep. One particularly that captured my imagination was the story of a powerful King and the human reincarnation of Enkidu. I remember how my eyes went wide that one evening as my grandfather sat at my bedside, his fingertips gliding over the old pages of the book that spoke of our kingdom’s ancient prophecy. He told me of the powerful, proud King named Gilgamesh - a ruler famed for his godly strength. One day on a hunting expedition he traveled outside of his kingdom with his warriors into a jungle. He came upon a wild man wrestling with a lion, and the King was transfixed on this human whose skin resembled green scales and pointed teeth. But even more so where the luminous emerald eyes of a beast. As my grandfather was explaining this, my father bursted into the room. He shouted at my grandfather, telling him that he was filling my head with childish fantasies and lies. That he was endangering me. He then locked all such books and ancient texts that my grandfather cherished in the cellar. I never understood why my father and grandfather would argue over such trivial things. My father would tell me that he is doing this for my own good, and that such stories and legends are nonsense. Eventually, as I grew older I listened to my father’s voice of reason. But as he too became older and his time on earth, like my grandfather’s so many years ago, was beginning to wane…he handed me the key that he wore around his neck and pressed it into my hands. He told me…that he always wanted to protect me. To protect me from the curse. He told me that my grandfather was right all these years…that there was a legendary dragon named Enkidu. That this country was cursed. At the time I was engaged to be married and I was to be coronated as King in only a few days, he told me to protect my first born child just as he done. To lock the cellar and forbid any entrance.

My father believed if the curse stayed hidden from our minds, in the deep dark depths of our memory like the castle’s cellar, that it would bring no danger. That it would vanish into darkness.

But here…here was something that I was not expecting. Here was something that was threatening to unlock the forbidden door. And it frightened me.

I swallowed, feeling my throat become dry. “No dragon exists, my lady.” I replied.

“He has returned. He has claimed your son as his vessel.”

I immediately felt anger flood into my veins like fire. I felt the key burn against my chest. I stood up, enraged.

“I do not know what you speak of!” I shouted.

“Enkidu has returned.” The woman responded back, her eyes narrowed on me and her chin raised as if I was a mere child in the presence of an honorable elder. “Your son is the reincarnation of the legendary beast. It is your son who will bring peace in a time of darkness.”

The throne room was silent. I collapsed on my throne, feeling all the air suck out of my lungs. I felt my body become numb.

If what this woman said was true, my son Eren would transform into the beast. He would fulfill the prophecy that a mortal of the noble bloodline would be chosen to be the legendary reincarnation.

“What did this Enkidu tell you?”

“Enkidu told me that the birth of your son would occur on the first full moon of spring. He would be the image of his mother with the eyes of the sacred bloodline. His heart would be pure and spirit strong and noble. He would have powers of the immortals.”

“Powers?” I whispered in a hushed tone, my palms became sweaty as my fingers trembled as I grasped the throne. _Powers….like magical powers?_ Only a short while ago I was rejoicing the birth of my first-born and a son, and now I was filled with overwhelming anxiety.

“Just as Enkidu brought life to this desolate land, your son shall too, shall bring life in the form of healing…your majesty. ”

“How do I know you speak of truth?”

“The dragon speaks to me. He tells me of your son, which the Queen holds in her arms. His name is Eren.”

Just then I felt all the life leave me.

_No. Impossible._

_It was just a legend._

_Carla._

_Eren…_

I held my trembling hand to my brow, attempting to steady my voice.

“Is there a way to remove this…curse?”

“Curse, Your majesty?” The woman resounded. “It is a blessing! It is the highest honor to have your son chosen! He will bring peace….”

“He will be killed before he is of age!” I shouted in protest. “If not then, his soul will be consumed by the beast!”

The older woman stared at me with clouded eyes, her head slightly tilted to the side. White strands of hair fell past her forehead. She looked almost childish in appearance, and I wondered if she too, had some type of magical abilities.

“Do not fear, King Grisha. Your son will grow into a great young man and powerful warrior. He will accept his fate.”

 _No._ _Eren has control of his own fate_. _This legendary Enkidu is nothing but a demonic creature, not a revered god. There is no honor in taking control of a child’s livelihood._

“I refuse to have my son’s fate chosen for him by a ——

Just then one of the guards ran into the throne room. “Your majesty! Queen Carla requests your presence at once!”

I immediately stood up from my throne.

“Excuse me, fortune teller.” I flatly stated. The woman watched me warily from behind tendrils of white hair as I left the room. By the time I was away from the entrance I was bolting up the stairs, my feet taking two steps at a time and guards at my heels.

As I made it into the corridor were the royal bedchambers were, I heard cries and shouts coming from the door where Carla and Eren rested. I saw guards blocking the entrance way, their spears raised and backs straightened like they were prepared for an enemy to barge through.

“Carla!” I shouted.

I ran over to the door, the guards instinctively letting me pass through the entranceway. Their once stone faces and intimidating stance now crumbling with confusion and worry.

I barged into Carla’s room and saw her in a panicked frenzy. Her hair was matted to her forehead. Tears streamed down her wild, glowing eyes. She looked absolutely feral. She was crouching down on the floor in her nightgown, the nurses surrounding her and trying to soothe her temper. I saw two other nurses in the far corner of the room, the oldest which was a stout woman, was staring in the distance with wide eyes and a pale face while a younger maid try to cool her with a paper fan. My eyes darted back to my wife crouched in the corner, the nurses now backing away from her as they saw me enter the room.

“Carla! What happened? Where is Eren?” I spoke, my voice breaking with anxiety and confusion. I stepped closer.

“Stay away from him! No one hurts him!” I then saw that Carla was holding onto the swaddled child as if I was threatening to rip the baby from grasp. My heart broke at the sight. I had no idea what was happening, and in the midst of this chaos it seemed like all of the nurses and even the guards were confused.

“Carla!” I shouted in protest, pushing past the guards that began to surround me.

I then stopped.

I saw my son. His face peeked out from the cloth, his body squirming against his mother’s bosom.

Large, bright luminous green orbs looked up at me. Eyes that were my color but more bright and…far too mature in appearance. It looked out of place on the new born babe.

But even more so was the patches of green on his body.

There were spots of shiny, scale-like patterns on his chubby forearms and hands, his small neck, and round stomach.

“Eren?” I breathed. The boy's eyes went to me and blinked in response. His pink lips curled upward to reveal small, pointed teeth.

I wept.

***

After feeling tears fall down my face, I looked up from Eren to Annie. After so many years of searching and failure, I believed that this young girl was my last hope.

“Yes.” I whispered. “Save my son from this curse. I will do anything.”

Her icy blue eyes turned black, a smirk creeping onto her lips. “As you command, Grisha.”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH! SUSPENSE!
> 
> Feedback, fellow scouts


End file.
